Hamare ghar agai hai kushiya
by shreyadayalove
Summary: this is my first story on ramance & family.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys

This is my first fanfiction .I m big fan of dareya . and I m also think to write story on daya &amp; shreya ( dareya ) pair.

Intro.

Daya &amp; shreya as a couple ( 6 month completed for marriage)

Abhijit &amp; tarika as a couple ( 1 yrs. completed for marriage. Tarika is pregent for 3 month)

And last all cid members purvi- rajat , sachin – Kajal, nikil, Pakaj, feddy, Acp. Dr S.

Friend I m coming back with my story.

Till than bye.

Take care


	2. Chapter 2

Priti Dushyant Lover:- main mere ghar me hindi nahi bhoti.( but I love hindi) par main koshish  
karugi ki mistake na ho.

purvitarika fan:-agar maine aap ko hurt kiya hai to I m sorry. Main bhi nahi chahati ki ladkiya  
sirf ghar ka hi kam kare.

Sucheta (Guest), JannatFairy, Guest, Kavin Sajal lover, ravu 161, Diksha Lamba,  
Guest, Khushi (Guest), saney, rajvi21, Blair.64, Guest, Guest, Bhumi98, guest 149 (Guest), purvitarika fan (Guest), Priti Dushyant Lover, Guest, parise22, jebagomes1, Guest, Anaya (Guest), Topaz007, Rajvigirl (Guest), katiiy,A.S Anjaana, Rajvigirl (Guest), Vivek lover (Guest) thank you.

sorry for late update. In dono main to basy rahti hu. Bahut kam hota hai.

this is short chapter. Plz. Adjust with this chapter.

shreya aur tarika baate karte hai. Tabhi door bell bajati hai. Abhijit open d door.

abhijit :- are purvi tum andar avo.

purvi: gud morning sir.

abhijit : gud morning . Hum tumari hi rah dhek rahete.

purv:- tarika di aap kaisi hai.

tarika: main teek hu.

shreya :- parvi tu agaye. Chale hum kam pe lagjate hai.

purvi: ha shreya chal.

shreya &amp; purvi both r enter in the kitchen . &amp; tarika sit in the hall.

in kitchen

shreya: purvi sabse pahale hum khane keliye kuch banate hai aur bhaki sab order karege.

purvi: ok. Shreya.

shreya : hum na pakode banateyege. Sab ko bahut pasand hai.

purvi:- tum tayari karo main washroom jake aati hu.

purvi rushed towards washroom.

shreya onion kaat ne lagti hai. Tabhi daya kitchen main ata hai.

shreya ke ankho main se asu ati wo dhekha ta hai.

daya : shreya kya baat hai tum ro rahi ho.

shreya: kuch baat nahi vo main onion kaat rahi hu to ankho se asu agaye. Aap yaha pe.

daya: ha wo pani pine keliye.

shreya jab onion kaat ti hai na tab uske baal bar bar uske face pe ate hai. Daya notice that he move towards shreya aur wo dhekh kar daya ko romance sujata hai. He farward to kiss shreya . He kiss on her cheek.

shreya: daya kya kar rahe ho koi ajayega.

daya : nahi shreya koi nahi ayega. ata hai to ane do main apni biwi ke saath romance kar raha hu.

he kiss on her cheek.

tabhi purvi enter karti ha.

purvi: maine kuch nahi dhekha.  
They both came on track.  
They feel embarrassed.

daya: wo main pani pine aya ta.

purvi: ha sir main janti hu ki aap pani pine aye te.

he rushed towards hall.

abhijit: ho gaya romance . Ab romance hogaya to kuch kam kare.

daya: abhijit tu bhi na. kabhi nahi sudharoge.

four of the busy with their work. They all completed their work. And moved towards washroom to get  
ready for party.

at 7 p.m.

the door bell bajati hai. Abhijit open d door . Abhijit sir welcome d team members.

freedy: sir apne to bahut achi decoration kiya hai.

rajat: nice sir

abhijit: thank u

daya: are abhijit ye sabhika credit tum hi loge.

abhijit: are nahi . ye saba hum donone kiya hai.

shreya ,purvi &amp; tarika also came in hall.

daya see shreya &amp; loss is her beauty. She in loooking beautiful in red sari with black &amp; golden colour bounder.

purvi in red &amp; pink anarakali dress. Tarika in pink colour sari with brown colour bounder.

sachin came near daya.

daya: sachin tum bhi na.

shreya came to meet sachin

shreya : main teek hu bhai. Bhai wo kajal bhibhi ka koi phone wo kab ayegi.

sachin: uska kaam khatam nahi huva hai. Kaam khatam hoti wo agayegi.

all cid members wish tarika . The all doing chitchat.

shreya ko achanak chakar ati hai. Aur wo gir jati.

daya saw that &amp; run.

daya: shreya ….. Shreya

so bye friends

plz. Galiya mat marna

aur jarur batana ki shreya kyu gir gai. I m waiting

and review dena mat bhulna.


	3. Chapter 3

Priti Dushyant Lover:- main mere ghar me hindi nahi bhoti.( but I love hindi) par main koshish  
karugi ki mistake na ho.

purvitarika fan:-agar maine aap ko hurt kiya hai to I m sorry. Main bhi nahi chahati ki ladkiya  
sirf ghar ka hi kam kare.

Sucheta (Guest), JannatFairy, Guest, Kavin Sajal lover, ravu 161, Diksha Lamba,  
Guest, Khushi (Guest), saney, rajvi21, Blair.64, Guest, Guest, Bhumi98, guest 149 (Guest), purvitarika fan (Guest), Priti Dushyant Lover, Guest, parise22, jebagomes1, Guest, Anaya (Guest), Topaz007, Rajvigirl (Guest), katiiy,A.S Anjaana, Rajvigirl (Guest), Vivek lover (Guest) thank you.

sorry for late update. In dono main to basy rahti hu. Bahut kam hota hai.

this is short chapter. Plz. Adjust with this chapter.

shreya aur tarika baate karte hai. Tabhi door bell bajati hai. Abhijit open d door.

abhijit :- are purvi tum andar avo.

purvi: gud morning sir.

abhijit : gud morning . Hum tumari hi rah dhek rahete.

purv:- tarika di aap kaisi hai.

tarika: main teek hu.

shreya :- parvi tu agaye. Chale hum kam pe lagjate hai.

purvi: ha shreya chal.

shreya &amp; purvi both r enter in the kitchen . &amp; tarika sit in the hall.

in kitchen

shreya: purvi sabse pahale hum khane keliye kuch banate hai aur bhaki sab order karege.

purvi: ok. Shreya.

shreya : hum na pakode banateyege. Sab ko bahut pasand hai.

purvi:- tum tayari karo main washroom jake aati hu.

purvi rushed towards washroom.

shreya onion kaat ne lagti hai. Tabhi daya kitchen main ata hai.

shreya ke ankho main se asu ati wo dhekha ta hai.

daya : shreya kya baat hai tum ro rahi ho.

shreya: kuch baat nahi vo main onion kaat rahi hu to ankho se asu agaye. Aap yaha pe.

daya: ha wo pani pine keliye.

shreya jab onion kaat ti hai na tab uske baal bar bar uske face pe ate hai. Daya notice that he move towards shreya aur wo dhekh kar daya ko romance sujata hai. He farward to kiss shreya . He kiss on her cheek.

shreya: daya kya kar rahe ho koi ajayega.

daya : nahi shreya koi nahi ayega. ata hai to ane do main apni biwi ke saath romance kar raha hu.

he kiss on her cheek.

tabhi purvi enter karti ha.

purvi: maine kuch nahi dhekha.  
They both came on track.  
They feel embarrassed.

daya: wo main pani pine aya ta.

purvi: ha sir main janti hu ki aap pani pine aye te.

he rushed towards hall.

abhijit: ho gaya romance . Ab romance hogaya to kuch kam kare.

daya: abhijit tu bhi na. kabhi nahi sudharoge.

four of the busy with their work. They all completed their work. And moved towards washroom to get  
ready for party.

at 7 p.m.

the door bell bajati hai. Abhijit open d door . Abhijit sir welcome d team members.

freedy: sir apne to bahut achi decoration kiya hai.

rajat: nice sir

abhijit: thank u

daya: are abhijit ye sabhika credit tum hi loge.

abhijit: are nahi . ye saba hum donone kiya hai.

shreya ,purvi &amp; tarika also came in hall.

daya see shreya &amp; loss is her beauty. She in loooking beautiful in red sari with black &amp; golden colour bounder.

purvi in red &amp; pink anarakali dress. Tarika in pink colour sari with brown colour bounder.

sachin came near daya.

daya: sachin tum bhi na.

shreya came to meet sachin

shreya : main teek hu bhai. Bhai wo kajal bhibhi ka koi phone wo kab ayegi.

sachin: uska kaam khatam nahi huva hai. Kaam khatam hoti wo agayegi.

all cid members wish tarika . The all doing chitchat.

shreya ko achanak chakar ati hai. Aur wo gir jati.

daya saw that &amp; run.

daya: shreya ….. Shreya

so bye friends

plz. Galiya mat marna

aur jarur batana ki shreya kyu gir gai. I m waiting

and review dena mat bhulna.


	4. Chapter 4

Guest,guest 149 (Guest),Topaz007,Priti Dushyant Lover,Kavin Sajal lover,Guest,  
jebagomes1,Bhumi98,Guest,Guest,saney,ravu 161, Guest,A.S Anjaana,Blair.64,  
rajvi21,disani (Guest),Haseena311

daya: shreya …shreya

sachin: gudiya

daya run towards shreya .

they all move towards shreya .

daya: shreya ankhe kholo shreya.

abhijit : daya use room main lekar chalo.

daya : ha.

daya shreya ko room main lekar jata hai.

abhijit: purvi pani lekar ana.

purvi: yes sir

abhijit: nikhil dr. ko phone karo.

nikhil: yes sir.

rest of all move with daya in the shreya ko bed par lithata hai.  
He sit on bed with holding shreya's hand.

purvi pani lekar ati hai.

purvi: sir pani

daya pani shreya ke face par marta hai. Shreya ko hosh nahi ata. Daya ko tension hoti hai.

daya: abhijit ise hosh kyu nahi ata.

tarika: daya relex doctor ati hi hogi.

nikhil: sir doctor agaye hai.

dr. priya: aap sab bahar chalye muje inn ka chechup karna hai.

daya: ok dr. koi gabharane ki baat nahi hai na.

dr. priya : mr. daya main check up karne ke badha hi kuch baat sakti hu.

all move outside the room.

dr. salunke &amp; acp sir ate hai.

acp: are salunke yahape to shaanti hai. Sab log gaye kaha.

Dr. salunke: ha pradyuman baat kya hai.

acp saw all of them standing outside d move towards them.

acp: abhijit kya baat hai tum log yape kyu khade ho.

Abhijit: sir wo ….wo shreya … shreya

acp: abhijit saaf saaf bolo kya baat hai. Kya huvo hai shreya ko. Nikhil tum bolo.

nikhil: sir wo shreya ko achanak chekar agaye aur gir gayi.

Dr. salunke : kya ab kaisi hai wo

nikhil: Dr. priya chech up kar rahi hai.

dr. priya shreya ka checkup karti hai. Wo sabha ko andhar bulati hai.

daya: dr. priya shreya kaisi hai.

dr. priya: mr. daya . She is fine.

daya : par use chekar kyu aya ta.

dr. priya: mr. daya she is pregnant.

daya: kya. Iss ka matalb main paap bannewala hu.

abhijit: ha daya tu paap bananewala hai.

dr. priya : cong. Aap kal apani patni ko likar mere hospital ajaye. Wo kuch test bhi karne hai.

daya: koi gabharane ki baat nahi hai na?

dr. priya: nahi. Todi dar baat use hosh ajayega.

tarika: dr. shreya ko hosh kyu nahi araha hai.

dr. priya : wo weekness ki wajase wo bhehosh hogye ti. Par fikar ki baat nahi hain inn dono hota hai  
aur ha 3 mahine tak koi bhi street aur koi bhi hard work nahi kare dena inne.

daya: yes doctor.

dr. priya: ok main chalti hu.

abhijit sign nikhil ko dr. ko chodake avo.

dr. priya left from abhijit house.

here in the room. Shreya dheere dheere ankhe kholti hai.

daya: shreya aaram se.

shreya: wo wo main teek hu. Aur sab yaha party nahi hai ?

tarika: shreya ab to daya hum logoko party dega.

shreya: matlab

purvi: bhahut jaldi tu main bhi koi mom karte bhulayega.

shreya: kya. Saach purvi.

sachin: ha gudiya tum maa bannewali ho aur main mama.

purvi: Main maassi banugi

rajat: (in low voice) aur chachi feel embarrassed.

wo baat sunkar shreya ke ankho se asu ate hai.

daya: shreya tum ro rahi ho.

shreya : nahi. Ye to khushike asu hai.

: ab to main firse nana bangaya hu.

acp: salunke sirf tu nahi main bhi firse dada bangaya hu.

abhijit: sir main bhede paap.

tarika: aur main bedi maa.

parvi: di aap to maa bhi ho aur ab badi maa bhi.

acp: chalo sab bhar chalo shreya ko aram karne do.

shreya : sir main teek hu.

dr. salunke : nahi beta tume aram ki jarurn hai.

all cid member left from room accpte daya shreya ke paas rukhata hai.

daya: shreya aaj main bahut kush hu. Aab hamari family puri ho gaye.

shreya: ha daya

daya: ab tum aram karo. And he kiss on her forhead. Left from there.

in hall

all member r enjoying d party. Some r doing chitchat with each other . Freedy &amp; pankaj pakode kahte hai.

acp, dr. saluke, abhijit baat karte hai. Daya akar unke saatha baat karta hai.

after 1 hrs, shreya also came in hall.

daya: shreya tum kyu ayi. Tume kuch chaye to muje bulati. Main ake de de ta. Chalo upar aur aram karo.

shreya: nahi daya . Maine aram kar liya. Ab nahi.

daya : par

tarika: rahane do na daya . Wo sirf yaha baitegi hamare saatha.

shreya move towards them.

acp come forwards to tell something for all the team member

acp: mere paas rajat ke paap ka phone aya ta.

rajat: sir mere paap ka par kyu?

acp: wo tumari aur purvi ki shaadi ki baat karne ke liye mujase milana chahate hai.

rajat aur purvi feel embarrassed.

pankaj: sir ye to bahut acha hu. Ab hamare ghar main kushiya hi kushiya.

abhijit: sir kab arahe hai wo baat karne.

acp: kal mare ghar pe. Tum sab logo ka bhi ana hai.

daya: ok sir hum logo ajaye ge.

purvi kitchen se cake lati hai.

purvi: tarika di aur abhijit sir yaha aye. Cake kaat lijaye.

tarika &amp; abhijit moved towards table. Aur cake kaat te hai. All the member taliya bajate hai.

aur baad main sab log baate karne baitha jate hai.

here purvi, &amp; ishita table lagati hai.

purvi: sir ajaye dinner ready hai.

aur purvi &amp; ishita sab ko serve karti hai.

sab ka khana ho jage ke baaad wo dono sab kicten samitane ka kaam karte hai.

aur kaam khatam hone ke bhad . Wo dono sabhi ke saatha jake baitha jate hai.

acp: abhijit ap hum log bhi chal te hai. Chal salunke main tume chod deta hu.

salunke: daya shreya ka khayaal rakhana. Wo puri tar se aram kare teek hai.

daya : ok dr. sahab. Main apki beti ka khayaal karuga.

salunke: chalo pradyuman

dr. salunke aur acp nikalte hai. Unake baat sabhi cid member bhi nikalte hai.

sachin: gudiya apana khayaal karna. Ok. Main chalta hu.

Shreya: ok bhai.

purvi: ok tarika di main bhi nikalti hu.

tarika: nahi purvi tum aj raat yahi raho. Kal jana.

purvi: ok.

rajat sachin freedy pankaj saatha saath nikalte hai.

daya: ok abhijit ab hum bhi nikalte hai.

tarika: daya tum aur shreya aj raat yahi ruko na. bahut deer ho gaye hai. Itani raat ko  
shreya ko likar mat javo. Kal subha jana.

abhijit: ha daya tarika ji ne sahi kaha.

shreya : daya ab tarika jiji ne kaha to rukege na hum.

daya: ok.

tabhi purvi ka phone me massage ati hai wo massage phadkar purvi ke face pe smile ati hai. Wo saba  
shreya aur tarika notice karte hai.

tarika: lagta hai mere bhai ka message aya hai kyu bhibhi

purvi feel embarrassed. She move towards guest room.

they all laugh.

tarika : daya tum aur shreya room maine jake aram karo. Gud night

shreya : gud night jiji.

Abhijit: gud night daya .

tarika aur abhijit move towards their bed room &amp; daya shreya also move towards bed room.

abhirika room

tarika: main aj bahut kush hu daya aur shreya ke liye.

abhijit: main bhi kush hu unn donoke liye. Daya ki family puri hogye.

tarika: ha. Dono kitne kush lagraye te na.

abhijit : ha. (Abhijit kiss tarika' forhead.) gud night tarika ji ab so jaye. Takihui lagraye ha.

tarika: ok. Gud night.

abhijit switch off the light. And sleep.

dareya room

shreya jake bed pe baitha jati hai.

shreya : pata hai daya aj main hu kush hu. Jab ek ladki ki shaadi hoti hai. Uska yahi sapna hota hai ki wo  
ek din maa mera sapna aj pura hogya thank u daya

daya: shreya thank to muje bol na chaye. Aj sahi mahinese mera parivar pura huwo hai.

shreya: daya muje maa ko phone karna hai.

daya pick up the phone from table and give to the shreya.

shreya dial d no.

shreya : hello maa

shreya mother (sm) shreya father (sf)

sm : hello shreya beta. Kaisi ho aur damad ji kaise hai.

shreya: main teek hai . Aur wo bhi teek hai.( shreya apne parents ke samne daya ka naam nahi leti )

sm: kya baat hai. Itani raat ko phone kiya.

shreya : maa wo …wo

daya take the phone from shreya's hand.

sm: sab teek hai na shreya . Tu bolti kyu nahi shreya beta bolo.

sf: kya baat hai kiska phone hai. chila kyu rahiho.

sm: wo shreya ka phone hai.

sf: itni raat ko

sm:vahi to main bhi pukh rahi hu bolti bhi nahi.

sm: shreya beta bolo.

daya: maa main daya .

sm: ha damad ji kya baat hai wo shreya ne phone kiya aur bolti bhi nahi hai.

daya : maa darsal baat ye hai ki bahut jaldi ap ka yaha ana pad sakta hai.

sm: kya ap mission par ja rahe ho. ( jabhi daya mission par jata hai tab shreya ke parent shreya ke saath rahate hai)

daya: nahi wo baat ye hai ki ap nani bannewali ho.

sm: kya sach damadji

daya: ha maa ye sach hai apki beti maa bannewali hai.

sm: damadji shreya ko phone dijaye.

daya given d phone to shreya.

shreya: ha maa bolye.

sm: shreya beta main bahut kush hu. Apna khayaal rakhana . Ap tu akeli nahi ho tumare saatha aur ek jaan hai.  
hai. Aur damadji jo kahate wahi kar na.

shreya: ha maa main apa na khayaal rahugi.

shreya' s father muje bhi batana ki kya baat hai. Main apko bad main batahi.

sm: ok beta bahut raat hogye. Ab tu so jayo.

shreya : ok maa.

shreya's ki maa phone disconnect karti hai.

sf: kya baat hai ab to balo.

sm: apa na apni sabhi work jaldi khatam ki jaye. Hume mumbai jana hai.

sf: baat kya hai shreya beti teek hai na. aur damadji teek hai na.

sm: sabhi teek hai . Wo apa nanaji bannewale hai.

sf: kya main nanaji bannewala hu.

sm: ha aur muje shreya ko dhekhana hafte hum mumbai chalege.

sf: ha jurur jayege.

aur dono ape bedroom main jate hai.

dareya room

shreya phone rakha deti hai.

daya: shreya muje to beti chahiye.

shreya : nahi muje beta chahiye.

daya: beti bilkul tumari tar.

shreya: beta.

daya: beti bilkul tumari tar.

shreya: beti

daya: dhekha tum me bhi vahi kaha beti chahiye.

shreya:daya ap bhi na.

daya: ok shreya ab so javo bahut raat hogaye hai.

shreya ok.

daya kiss on her forhead . Aur switch off the light.

sorry for mistake .

so friends bye

take care

aur review jarur dena.

I m back soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Guest,Shreyadaya (Guest),disani (Guest), Bhumi98 , guest 149 (Guest), Guest, rajvi21, Guest,  
priya (Guest), pari (Guest), Blair.64, saney, Guest, Guest, Jasdeep (Guest), Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika,

sorry for spell mistake it is papa not paap.

in the morning in abhirika house

door bell bajati hai. Abhijit open d door. Kamvali bhai is coming.

abhiji: a aye tum .

kamvali ka naam shanti.

shanti : ji sahab. Madam ji uth aye.

Abhijit: nahi. Tum naasta banavo. Aur 5 logoke liye banavo. Darsal daya shreya aur purvi bhi hai.

shanti: ji sahab.

abhijit morning walk ke liye jata hai.

abhirika's room

tarika apne room main so ye hoti hai.

tarika: abhijit … abhjit

tarika to herself lagta hai patidev morning walk ke liye gaye hai. Cholo tarika utho

aur tarika bahar hall maine aati dining table par baitha ti hai.

tarika: shanti mari coffee

shanti from kitchen: ai.

shanti hand over the coffee mug to the tarika.

tarika: kal ke party ka saman yaha vaha pada hai wo sab saff kado.

tarika apni coffee enjoyed karti hai.

in dareya room

shreya is peaces full sleep. Daya see that and smile.

daya shreya ke forhead pe kiss karta hai. Tabhi shreya nedh se uth ti hai.

daya: gud moring patni ji.

shreya : gud morinng daya.

daya : tum fresh ho kar avo hame ghar jana hai aur uske bad tume lekar hospital bhi jana kuch test bhi karna hai.

shreya : ok maine bhi ayi.

than she move towards washroom.

than after 10 min. shreya came.

and both of daya &amp; shreya move towards hall.

abhijit morning walk karke aja ta hai.

Abhijit: gud morning tarika ji.

tarika: gud morning tum a gaye.

aur abhijit bait jata hai. They both doing chitchat.

tabhi daya shreya ate hai.

daya: gud morning tarika abhijit.

both at the same time

abhijit- tarika: gud morning.

shreya : gud morning jiji.

daya: ok boss hum log nikal te hai.

abhijit: itni jaldi.

daya: wo ghar jakar phir hospital bhi jana hai na.

tarika: shreya avo baithi .breakfast karke jana. Breakfast ready hai.

daya: ok.

abhijit : purvi kaha hai. Bhi tak uti nahi.

tarika: wo dheko a gaye.

purvi: gud morinig

shreya : itani dar tak soi thi.

tarika: nahi shreya wo na mare bhai ke khayalome khoi ti.

purvi blush.

abhijit: shanti breakfast lavo.

shanti come with breakfast.

they done their bearkfast.

daya: ok boss hum log chalte hai.

shreya: purvi kya hum tume tumare ghar chode.

purvi: ok .

tarika: shreya apna khayaal rakhana ok.

shreya: ji jiji.

tarika: daya wo doctor kya kahati hai wo jarur batana.

daya: ha.

and the 3 of them leave from abhijit house.

first they drop purvi. And they move from towards their house.

daya park the car. Shreya open the door.

aur wo couch par jake bait jati hai.

daya: shreya maine pani likar ata hu.

daya go in the kitchen and bring pani.

daya: ye lo pani pilo.

shreya take the glass and drink the water.

daya: shreya tume coffe chahiye.

shreya : nahi apa ko chaye to main karti hu.

daya: nahi muje nahi chahiye. Aur tum aj se koi kaam nahi karogi. Kicten ka sab kaam maine karoga.

shreya: par daya ap akele .

daya: madam hamari shaadi ke pahale sab kaam main hi karta ta. Aur maine kaha na ki tum koi kaam nahi karogi matlb nahi.

shreya: ok par na ap kuch dono ke liye maam papa ko bholavo..

daya: ok madam. Apka hukum sar anko tum aram karo uske bhad hame hospital bhi jana phone karte dr. priya ki appointment leta hu.

shreya move towards bed room.

daya hospital mai phone karta hai. Aur appointment leta hai.

abhijit house

abhijit: ok tarika main bhi chalta hu. Aj daya bhi bureau nahi hai to kaam bahut hoga.

tarika: apana khayaal rakhana ( tarika ne lab se tode dino ke liye chatti liya hai.)

abhjit: apa bhi apaka aur hamari beteka bhi khayaal rakhana. Aur ho dawai time pe lena.

tarika: ha baba mai dawai time se lugi.

and abhijit left from house. Tarika bhi apane bed room main jati hai.

dareya house.

daya: shreya ut javo hame hospital jana hai.

shreya ut jati hai. Wo tayar hone keliye jati hai.

both of them move towards hospital

they enter in the dr. priya cabin.

: a javo Mr. Mrs. Shetty.

daya &amp; shreya akar chair par bait jate hai.

dr. priya: ab kaisa feel kar rahi ho shreya.

shreya: better dr.

dr. priya: mr. daya muje shreya ke kuch test karne hai.

daya: dr. test. Matalb koi gabarane ki baat to nahi hai na.

dr. priya: nahi mr. daya hum ye test sabhi logo ke karte hai.

shreya: ha daya ye to normally karte hai.

: are ye main kya sun rahi hu. Shreya tume pata aksar hame patient ko samajana padta hai. Par yaha to patient hi apni husband samjati hai.

shreya: wo darsal kya hai na mere husband tode emotion Full hai.

dr. priya: wo to dikhata hai. Mr. daya apa bahar jake formalities complete kijaye. Tabtak main test karti hu.

daya: ok. Doctor.

daya move from dr. priya' s cabin to complete all the formalities.

here in dr. cabin dr. priya made all the test of shreya.

and dr priya call daya. Daya came in the cabin.

dr. priya: maine shreya ki sabhi test kiye hai. Ap ko report aj sam ko miljayegi. Mr. daya gabarane ki kio baat nahi hai. Apa ko sirf itna karna hai ki innko koi hi bhi kaam mat kardena. Aur maine kuch dawai likh deti hu wo aap inne time par de dijaye.

daya: yes doctor.

dr. priya: agar report me kuch chitavali baat hai to main apa ka batadugi. Agar kuch problem nahi hai to  
main report hamare attedent ke haath bhej dugi.

daya: ok dr.

they both leave from dr. priya's cabin.

in dareya car

daya: shreya wo khana tumare liye teek nahi hai.

shreya: plz. Daya muje nahi apaki beti ko chahiye.

daya: par shreya

shreya: plz. Na aplz.

daya: par toda hi aur jada tika nahi ok

shreya : ok I love u daya.

and they move towards gol gape shop. And eat golgape. And drive car towards house.

daya park the car . Shreya open the door.

both sit on couch . And talking with each other.

daya: shreya aja se tum bureau nahi javogi. Main acp sir se baat karuga humari chutti ki. Aj se sirf aram aur aram.

shreya: par daya muje bureau ana hai. Main yaha ghar pe bhor hojahugi.

daya: nahi shreya tum aram karogi. Maine nahi chahata ki tum aur hamari pari ko koi takalif ho.

shreya: daya bureau main sirf file work karogi. Plz. Plz.

daya: par ok main acp sir se baat karta hu.

shreya: thanx u.

daya: ok tum ab aram karo. Main khana banata hu.

shreya move towards bed room. And daya move towards kitchen.

daya prepared food and they both eat with some chitchat.

in the eveing attendent came and give the report. After receiving report daya call dr. priya and confirmed that the report main koi chatavali baat nahi hai na.

around 7.00 pm

daya &amp; shreya move towards acp house.

acp sir house

in acp sir's house sabhi cid officers &amp; Dr. salunke sir hote hai.

daya &amp; shreya join them.

after 1 hrs. rajat and uske papa ate hai along with pandit ji.

acp: are a gaye tum log

rakesh( rajat father)

rakesh: ji acp sir .

acp: aye bait jaye.

rakesh aur pandit ji bait jate hai.

rakesh: acp sir maine aapko bataya ta na ki shaadi ki date fix karni pandit ji ko bhula ya hai.

acp: to pandti ji acha sa muhart nikalvo hamare bacho ke shaadi keliye.

pandit ji: ji

pandit ji search 3 date for marriage.

pandit ji: maine 3 date nikali hai . Unme se 15 dono badh ka muhart bahut acha hai.

rakesh: ok. To hum yahi muhart pe shaadi karege.

acp: hum koi problem nahi hai.

abhijit: to pir tay raha 15 dono badh ka muhart me hamari pyaari bahan ki shaadi hogi.

yah sunkar purvi red hojati hai as a tamoto.

shaadi ki date fix honeke badh pandit ji nikal jate hai.

pankaj: ab shaadi main bahut maza anewala hai.

freedy: ab to rajat sir ke shaadi ke laadu khayege.

daya: rajat shaadi ke badh to tum to purvi ke haatho ke gulam banjavoge.

shreya see daya in angry look.

shreya: shaadi main to sirf 15 din hi hai aur hame bahut sari shopping bhi karni hai.

tarika: ha shreya

shreya : jiji iss bhar hum bahut maze karge. Hamari purvi ki shaadi jo hai.

acp: ha tum dono apana khayaal rakha na ki tum ab akeli nahi ho.

tarika: daya wo report main koi problems to nahi hai na.

daya: nahi tarika report teek hai. Madam ko aram karne ko kaha hai.

daya: sir wo shreya bureau ana chahati hai uska khahena hai ki wo sirf file work karegi.

acp: ok. Teek hai. Wo sirf file work karegi.

shreya: thanx u sir.

aur sabhi baate karte hai aur uske bhad dinner kar te hai.

aur sabhi apne ape ghar chale jate hai.

ok friends rajat aur purvi ki shaadi ki date fix hog ye hai. Ab next chapter maine shaadi ki tayari aur shaadi

tab tak bye bye

take care

aur review dena mat bulana.


	6. Chapter 6

Bijishilpa, priya (Guest), Rajvigirl (Guest), Blair.64, guest 149 (Guest), jebagomes1,  
disani (Guest), Guest, loveabhi, saney, Topaz007, Guest, Jasdeep (Guest), Guest, Priti Dushyant Lover, Mahesh15 thank you.

next day se sabhi shaadi ki tayari main lag jate hai.

one day sabhi officer shopping karte.

like this 14 din gujar jate hai.

on 15 din maine rajat aur paurvi ke shaadi hai.

on that day sabhi officers are doing their work . Kavin sachin guest ko dekhate hai. Daya aur abhijit rajat ko ready hone me help karte aur pankaj khane ki cheeje dhekhate hai. Acp sir salunke sir aur rajat ke papa gust ko wecome karne ke liye darwaje par khade hai.

shreya aur tarika purvi ko help kar rahi hai.

sachin ko ek phone ata hai.

sachin : tum kaha ho. Jaldi awo shaadi bhi suru horahi hai.

other side: ha arahi hu.

sachin disconnect the phone.

here in girl room's

shreya: woo purvi you are looking beautiful.

tarika: muje to lagta hai ki mera bhia tume dhekha te hi gir jaye ga.

purvi: tum dono kabhi nahi sudhrogi.

shreya: sudharana kis ko hai.

in the hall pandit ji duleko bhulate hai.

rajat came in hall. Rajat wore marun colour sharwani.

daya wore Purple colour sharwani aur abhijit wore blue colour sharwani.

pandit ji: yatman duln ko bulaiye.

ishita came in girl room and tell shreya that purvi ko niche bulaya hai.

purvi wore red colour saari. ( friend hamare yaha shaadi me dulhan sirf saari pahanti hai iss liye maine  
bhi vahi kiya.)

shreya with pink colour &amp; golden colour bounder. Tarika in sky blue color saari.

daya saw shreya and loss in her beauty. Abhijit peeted his shoulder and daya came out of his dream.

purvi jakar rajat ke saath bait jati pandit ji shaadi star karte hai.

after 1 hrs. pandit ji kahate aj se tum dono pati patni.

after that rajat and purvi move towards take blessed to all elder who are present their.

rajat &amp; purvi move towards rakesh ji to take blessing

rakesh: kush raho.

acp: dono kush raho.

dr. salunke: kush raho .rajat mari beti to kush rakha na varna main tume chodoga nahi.

rajat: ji main purvi ko kush rakhu ga.

sachin check his phone . Wo shreya dhekate hai.

shreya: bhai ap kisi ka wait kar rahe hai.

sachin: ha wo kajal ka.

shreya: wo to meri bhabhi ane wali hai.

tabhi kajal ati hai. Sachin usko dhekha kar smile kar ta hai.

shreya: are kajal bhabhi aap a gaye. Bhai to apa ka hi wait kar rahe te.

kajal: shreya tu kaisi hai. Main tere liye bahut kush hu.

shreya: main teek hu.

kajal rajat &amp; purvi ke paas jate unn logo ko wish karti hai.

tarika: abhijit hame rajat ke ghar jana hai baki rasmo ki tayari karne ke liye.

tarika- abhijit, daya shreya rasmo ki tayari karne keli chale jate hai.

rajat aur purvi ki shaadi ki sabhi rasme puri hojane ke bhad. Dineer karne ke bhad Sabhi log apane pane  
ghar chale jate hai.

dareya house

shreya sit in couch

daya: tak gayi

shreya: ha .

daya: chalo aram karo.

shreya move towards bed room &amp; daya towards kitchen to bring milk for shreya.

daya came with milk (dhud) glass with his hand. Handover to shreya.

shreya: muje nahi pina dhud.

daya: shreya toda sa.

shreya: nahi. Nahi

daya: shreya dhud pivo varna muje jabardati karke tume pilana hogo

than shreya drink milk (dhud)

daya keep hand on shreya Stomach hand say

daya: pari apa sun rahi hai na ki apaki mom kitni sharart karti hai.

shreya: apa bhi to kam nahi hai. Apa to jiddi hai. Apni baat manvate hi rahate.

daya: jab meri pari ajayegi tab tum dhekhana.

shreya keep hand on her stomch and say

shreya: suna apa ne papa kya khaharaye hai.

daya: shreya main apani pari ko dunyaki sabhi kushiya duga. Tum dhekhana main best papa banuga.

shreya: muje pura vishwas hai aap par.

daya: papa miss u beta.

and than daya kiss on shreya stomch. And also on forhead.

and than both sleep.

after 12 days

on morning

shreya r sit in hall with her coffee. Daya r also present there.

daya: aj kal bureau main bahut kaam hota hai. Rajat aur purvi nahi hai na.

shreya: purvi ka phone aya ta wo log kal ajaye.

meanstime door bell bajati hai. Daya move to open door.

he is surprise to see person on door.

daya: aap log yaha . Aye na.( they enter in house)

sm: beta wo shreya se milne ka maan kar raha ta iss liye aye.

daya: maa phone kiya hota tho main aap ko airport pe lene yata.

3 person: sir mere rahate aap kyu jate.

daya: sachin tum . Maa papa tumare saath aye hai.

sachin: ha maa ne muje phone kiya ta. Ki wo log aj arahe hai. Main unne lene airport pench gaya.

s.f: damad ji aap kaise hai.

daya: main teek hu papa. Aap kaise hai.

sf: main teek hu.

sm: shreya bata tu kaisi hai.

shreya: maa main teek she hug her mather.

daya: aap log bait ye. muje bureau jana hai.

daya: shreya dawai time pe lena .ok main chalta hu.

shrya: ji aap apna khayaal rakha na.

daya: ok sachin main nikal ta hu tum arahe ho na

sachin: ha sir ap jaye main meri car layahu.

daya: than bye.

daya move towards bureau.

shreya: aap sabh bait ye main coffee lati hu.

sm: nahi shreya beta. Tum baitho main banati hu.

shreya: par mom.

sm: kuch par var nahi hai.

sm move towards kitchen.

shreya: kajal bhabhi kaisi hai.

sachin: teek hai.

shreya: papa aap logo ne muje bataya kyu nahi ki aap log arahe hai.

sf: hum tume surprise dena chahate te. Ye plan tumare mom ka tha.

sm come with three mug of coffee.

sm: kis plan ki baat ho rahi hai.

sachin: kuch nahi maa.

4 of tham r drinking their coffee.

sachin: maa main nikal ta hu.

and sachin left from their.

in the evining 6 pm. Daya came in the house .

shreya, sm, sf r sitting in the hall.

sm: damad ji aap agaye.

daya: ji maa

sm: aap bait jaye main coffee lati hu.

sm move towards kitchen .

sm bring coffe for daya.

they all done their dinner .

like this all days are gone.

on days sm sf decided to go home .they tell daya &amp; shreya.

sm: shreya beta hum soch rahe te ki hum kal vapas jayege.

shreya : kya. Mom rahiye na kuch aur din yaha par.

sm: shreya teek nahi dkhikha ta hai. Beti ke ghar main jadda din rahana.

daya: maa aap muje apna beta nahi manti.

sm: yaisa nahi hai damadji. Wo log kya soche ge.

daya: maa main chayata hu ki aap log yaha pe rahi ye jab tak shreya ki delivery nahi hoti. Muje bhi todi  
hepl hogi.

sm see sf face . And last they both agreed to leave with daya shreya.

friend muje pata hai jolog rajat purvi ke fan hai wo muje galiya marne vale hai. Kyu ki maine rajat aur purvi ki shaadi par focus nahi kiya hai. Friend maine pahale hi bataya tha ki ye story dareya par hai.

I m sorry rajat purvi fan. Agli bhar koshish karugi rajat purvi par likhane ki.

plz. Review dena mat bhulna.


	7. Chapter 7

Guest, Mahesh15, Jasdeep, Guest, Rajvigirl (Guest), saney, RK (Guest), jebagomes1,  
Guest, Guest, disani (Guest), Blair.64 (Guest), Bhumi98, haseena31,guest 149 (Guest)

thank you.

like this month and month are going.

9 months

daya call abhjit tarika &amp; purvi rajat sachin kajal on his house.

it is Sunday . All came in his house.

all are sited in hall talking with each other.

daya abhijit sf rajat, sachin are siting on one couch.

another couch shreya &amp; tarika siting

purvi &amp; kajal helping the sm in kitchen.

sunddly tarika feel his stomch is paining. She shout loud

tarika: aaha aahaa…... tarika keeping her hand on stomch

shreya: jiji. Abhijit sir dhekhiye na tarika ko

abhijit run towards tarika.

shreya: sir muje lagta hai tarika ko pain ho raha hai hame use hospital lekar jana chahiye.

abhjit: ha shreya.

daya: main abulance ko phone karta hu.

abhijit: nahi daya hamare paas time nahi tum ghadi nika lo main tarika ko likar atahu.

daya move towards and take keys of car.

abhijit tarika ko likar jata hai. Abhijit ke saath purvi aur kajal chali jati hai.

and dursi car main shreya sachin rajat ate hai.

daya reach the hospital. Abhijit tarika ko likar hospital ke andar jata hai.

abhijit ask nurse .

abhijit: nurse dr. kaha hai..

nurse ward boy ko bulati hai. Aur tarika ko andar likar jati hai.

dr. ata hai.

abhijit: dr. seema tarika kuch hoga to nahi na.

dr. seema: mr. abhijit relax. Main unne check kharti hu.

dr. seema rushed towards room.

means time shreya sachin rajat ate hai.

shreya: daya wo tarika

daya: andar hai. Tum baitho.

after some time acp sir , dr. salunke sir, all the cid members came.

acp: abhijit sabha teek hoga.

acp kept hand on abhijit's shoulders.

after half an hour dr. came

abhijit rushed towards the dr.

abhjit: dr. tarika kaisi hai. Aur wo mera bacha.

dr. seema: mr. abhijit apko beta huva hai. Cong. Dono teek hai.

abhijit: kya. Kya hum mil sakate hai.

dr. seema: ha par unne ward main shift karne ke bhand.

dr. Seema move towards her cabin.

kuch der bhand tarika ward main shift karte hai.

sabhi tarika ko milane jate hai. Accept shreya use sm ka phone ata hai.

on phone

sm: shreya beti tarika kaisi hai. Aur uska bacha teek hai na.

shreya: mom tarika aur baby teek hai. Beta huva hai.

sm: teek hai. Tum jaldi ghar ana muje bhi tarika se milana hai.

shreya: ok mom . Muje Tarika se milana hai.

she disconnected the phone. And towards the room. To meet tarika.

in the room

all the cid member are present in the room.

abhijit sit beside the tarika. Tarika slowly open her eye.

abhijit:tarika tum teek ho.

tarika : ha .

meantime nurse enter in the room and hand over the baby to the tarika.

tarika take the baby .(nurse goes out )

abhijit: thax u tarika aj mera parivar pura huwa.

acp: kush raho tarika.

dr. sanluke: dono kush raho.

purvi : kitana cute baby hai. Uski smile to tarika di jayasi hai na shreya.

shreya: ye to dhakha ta bhi tarika jiji jayasa.

abhijit: ha, aur ankhe meri jayase nahi

daya: abhijit kuch bhi mat bolo.

abhijit: daya tum chup kar.

all laugh.

acp: chalo sab bahar . Tarika ko aram karne do.

abhijit: daya tum shreya ko lekar ghar javo. Aur tum sabhi bhi javo. Purvi tum shaam ko ana

purvi: ok sir.

daya: chalo shreya

shreya: daya muje yaha rukhana hai.

tarika : shreya tum ghar javo tume aram kar na chahiye.

shreya: ok jiji main shaam ko ati hu.

tarika: nahi shreya itni bhag dhad tumare liye teek hai hai. Tum chaho to kal subha ana.

shreya: ok jiji.

daya shreya aur bhaki sabha nikal jate hai.

like this days are going.

on the of naamkarn day

in abhijit house

all cid members are present for naamkarn

tarika shreya purvi baby ko tayar kar rahete.

tarika mother ( tm) tarika father (tf)

shreya's mom papa are also present their.

tm move towards bed room to call tarika.

tm: tarika beta jaldi niche chalo muharta ka time nikal raha hai.

tarika: ati hu mom.

tarika baby ko likar hall main chali jati hai.

tarika aur abhijit pandit ji ke paas bait jate hai. Aur pandit ji naamkarn ki rasm suru karte hai.

pandit ji: bache ka naam bolye.

tarika: Aditya

pandit ji sabko bache ka naam batate hai.

shreya: aditya cute naam hai jiji.

purvi:hum isse pyaar se adi bulayege.

kajal: short and sweet name.

after that pandit ji left from from.

all of them move towards their respectivelly house.

after 1 one in cid buearu

daya aur abhijit case ke bhare main bat kar rahete. Purvi , kajal, ishita data computer main update  
kar rahe te. Freedy aur pankaj aatma ki baate kar rahe te. Nikhil apne phone main kuch kar rahe te.

tabhi ek awaj ati hai.

person: tum sabha ko pradhuman ne bhigar kar rakha hai.

daya: (in low tone) agaeya hamari khush ya ko ghahan lagane.

abhijit: gud morining sir

dcp chitrole: abhijit acp nahi aya maine to kaha ta ki main buearu ja raha hu kuch baatana hai.

acp came

acp: gud morning sir bataye kya baat hai.

daya: gud morning sir

abhijit: gud morning sir

dcp chitrole: ab tum baap betho ka milan ho gaya to baat kare.

acp: ha sir.

dcp chitrol: daya tume yaad hai wo case jo tume aur inspector mahesh ne delhi main solve kiya tha.

daya: ha sir wo drug mafiya ko hamame phakada tha.

dcp chitrole: ha vahi. Wo phir se activate ho gaye hai. Delhi police ne un logoke ek admi ko phakada hai.  
Aur wo log chahate hai ki iss case ke head tum ho. Iss liye tume delhi jana padega.

abhijit: par sir daya kaise . Shreya ko uski jaruran hai.

dcp chitrole: abhijit tum chup raho.

abhijit: sir daya ke tarfse main chala jata hu.

dcp chitrole: daya ko hi jana padega. Daya iss case ke bhare main sab janta hai.

daya: kab jana hai sir.

dcp chitrole: kal subha 9 .00 am ready rahana

daya: main ready hu sir.

than dcp chitrole leave from their. With happy mood.

than acp move towards his cabin

abhijit move towards daya and say

abhijit: daya tum isse kaise ja sakate ho. Shreya need u.

daya: main aape farj ko nahi bhul sakhata. Mere liye desh ki surkha pahale hai.

abhijit: par daya shreya ka kya .

daya: abhijit shreya ko pata hai ki main ek cid officer hu muje kabhi bhi kaha bhi jana pad sakhata hai.

sachin: sir iss samya pe aap ko shreya ke saath rahana hai.

daya: sachin janata hu main par sachin mere jane ke bhad shreya ki jhimedhari (resposibility) tumari tum shreya ka khayaal rakhana.

sachin: ha sir. Par sir aap ye shreya ko kaise baata ye ge.

daya: main sheya ko bata duga.

after that disscuss all move towards their work

at 6.00 pm all of them move towards their respective house.

in dareya house

shreya r in hall with her mom &amp; dad tabhi door bell bajati hai.

sm: lagta hai damadji agaye hai.

sm open the door

sm: daya beta aap agaye .

daya: ji maa

daya see shreya's face and smile.

sm: aap fresh hakar aye main coffee banati hu.

daya: ok maa.

daya move towards bed room

5 min main fresh hakar ata hai. Aur fresh hokar couch par bait jata hai.

tabhi sm ati hai with 4 cup of coffee. She gave the coffee to them.

tabhi daya ka phone bajata hai. It is abhijit

daya received the call.

abhijit: daya tume shreya ko bataya

daya : nahi . Baatane ki himmat hi nahi ho rahi hai.

abhijit: himmat kar aur baata use wo samjadha hai samj jayegi.

daya: ha janta hu.

abhijit: ok chal main phone rahata hu.

daya: ok bye.

he disconnected the phone move towards shreya.

daya: shreya muje tum se kuch baat karni hai.

shreya : bataye na kya baat hai.

daya: shreya wo wo shreya

sm: tum shreya se baat karo hum apne room main jate hia.

daya: nahi maa apa log yahi rahi ye.

daya: shreya wo muje kal dehli jana hai.

shreya : bas itani se baat ok aap jaye main mom papa ke saath rahuge. Sirf 2 dino ki baat hai.

daya: nahi shreya wo mission par jana hai. Pure 2 mahine .

shreya : kya par iss time aapko to pata hai na ki muje aapki jarurn hai.

daya: shreya jana jaruri hai. Uss case ke bhare main sirf muje pata hai.

sm: par daya beta aap ko to shreya ke saath yaha rukha na chahiye.

sf kept the hand on sm shoulder.

shreya control her tears and say

shreya: teek hai. Kab ja na hai.

daya: kal subah.

sf: meri beti bahut samajadhar hai . Daya beta aap chita mat kijaye hum log shreya ka khayaal rakhe ge.

daya: thx u shreya.

shreya: main janti hu ki aap ke liye main aapki prority hu par aap ko apka farj bhi nibhana hai.  
Aap mission par chale jaye aur ha apna khayaal rakhana.

daya gave her sid hug.

sf gave daya shreya hug.

abhijit house

in bed room

abhijit is disbusted with daya' decision .tarika playing with adi. And talk to abhijit but abhijit is in  
his own thought Tarika see abhijit

tarika: abhijit baat kya hai. tumara mood off kyu hai.

abhijit: wo kuch nahi.

tarika: abhijit bataye kya baat hai.

abhijit: tarika darsal baat ye hai . ( abhijit tell tarika what happen in buearu &amp; daya's decision)

tarika: ye daya yaise kaise kar sakata time pe shreya ko uski jarurt hai.

abhijt: ha tarika tume to pata hai na ki wo dcp chitrole kisiko kush dhka nahi sakta.

tarika: muje lagta hai abhijit daya ko yaha rukh na chahiye. Abhijit tum kyu nahi jate daya ki jagh.

abhijit: maine bhi vahi kaha par wo dcp kuch sunne ke liye ready nahi hai.

tarika: jab shreya ko pata chalega tho uska kya reaction hoga.

abhijit: kuch pata bhi ek cid officers hai use pata hai hamari responsibility wo samj jayegi.

tarika: ha abhijit wo samj jayegi.

abhijit chalo main khana lagati hu. Aur wo dono apna dinner karte hai.

dareya house

in bed room

shreya bed par bait kar soch rahi ti tabhi daya dhud likar ata hai.

daya: shreya dhud

wo apani soch main dubhi hoti hai. Daya fir ra se bulata hai

daya: shreya ….shreya ( thabi wo soch se bahar ati hai)

shreya: ha boliye ( daya uske bhaju main bait jata na.)

daya: kaha khoi hui hai. Kab se bularaha hu. Ye lo dhud. (he handover the dhud glass to shreya . )

she drink the milk

shreya: daya mat jaye na. I need u.

daya: shreya main bhi chahata hu ki main tumare aur hamare bache ke saath rahu par u know main ek cid  
officers hu aur mere bhi kuch farj hai.

shreya : daya I known niche mom papa ke samne main ne apako kaha ki jaye par maan nahiman raha hai.

daya: shreya yasi baate mat tume aur meri pari ko bahut miss karu ga.

shreya keep hand on her stomch and say

shreya: apake papa kal ja rahe hai .

daya also kept hand on shreya stomch and say

daya: pari main tume bahut miss karuna.

shreya ke ankhose ansu ate hai.

daya: shreya tum yaisa karogi to main waha kaam teek se nahi kar pauga.

shreya: daya I love u…..( and hug her)

daya: I love u too…..

daya: ab so javo bahut raat hui hai. Main meri packing karta hu.

shreya: main bhi apki madat karti hu .

daya : nahi tum so javo main kar luga.

shreya: par

daya: par var kuch nahi hai. Tum so javo.

shreya so jati hai aur daya apni packing karke so ja ta hai.

in morning

shreya: daya jaldi aye main aur apki pari apka wait karege.

daya: ha shreya main mera kaam jaldi khatam karuga.

shreya: pata nahi ye 2 mahine kaise gujarge.

daya: shreya apana khayaal rakhana aur meri pari ka bhi.

shreya: ji apa chita mat kijaye.

daya: main chalta hu.

they both leave to the hall.

in hall sm sf are present .

daya: maa papa main nikal ta hu.

sm: beta apana khayaal rakha na.

sf: beta yaha ki chita mat karna main aur shreya mom shreya ka khayaal rakhege.

daya: janta hu aur apa dono apana khayaal rakhe. Maine sachin ko kaha hai ki wo tum sabha ka  
khayaal rakhega.

daya gave shreya side hug. And left from house.

aur age kya hota hai yah janekaliye thoda wait kijaye.

friends plz. Review dena mat bhulna.

take care.


	8. Chapter 8

guest 149, Jasdeep, Bhumi98, Mahesh15, Guest, A.S Anjaana, Blair.64, haseena311, RK (Guest), Guest,

disani (Guest), Guest, jebagomes1, Rajvigirl (Guest),tiakhan98 thank you.

sorry friends for late update. Pahale main bhimaar hogaye aur badh main network problem iss liye update nahi karsaki .

Tarika adi main busy rahati hai. Tarika aur abhijit Sunday ko shreya ke ghar ate rahate hai.

shreya ko daya ki kami maihasus hati rahati hai. Sachin daya ke ghar subhu aur shaam ko jata rahata hai.

aur bhich bhich main phone karta rahata. . Daya shreya ko kabhi kabhi

phone karta. Like this all dayas are passing.

after 2 months

shreya ke delivery ko ab sirf 15 din hi rahgye te.

abhijit sachin plan karte hai ki sabh log daya ke ghar main milege taki shreya ke sath kuch samay bhitaye ge.

in dareya house

shreya apane maa papa ke satha hall main hoti hai. Tabhi door bell bajati hai. Sf open the door .

and welcome all the cid team . Sab log andar ate hai.

tarika : shreya kaisi ho.

shreya : main teek hu jiji.

purvi: shreya kaisi ho

shreya: I m fine. Tu baat tu kaisi hai. Tu apana khayaal karti hai na. ( here purvi is pregnant of 1 month).

purvi: ha main apana khayaal rakhati hu. daya sir ka koi phone aya ta.

shreya: nahi. pichale hafte ayata tabhi bol rahete ki phone karneka moka ( chance) nahi milega.

abhijit: koi baat nahi shreya daya ka kaam lagbag ho gaya hai.

sm : tum log sab baitho main coffee banati hu.

tarika: anutiji main bhi apaki madat karti hu.

shreya: jiji laiye adi ko muje dijaye.

tarika hand over the adi to shreya . Shreya adi ke saath khelne lati hai. Shreya adi ke saath hasati hai. Shreya ko hasate dkhe kar sachin kush hojatahai.

sachin: abhijit sir shreya ki yah muskan kab vapas ayegi.

abhijit: sachin chita mat karo daya bahut jaldi vapas ajaye ga.

sachin: sir main chahata hu ki daya sir shreya ke delivery se pahale hi aye.

shreya: bhai kajal bhabi kab vaps ayegi ( guys here kajal is 5 month pregnant iss liye wo apne mayake

gai hai)

sachin: gudiya wo bas donino main ajayegi.

sm aur tarika sabke liye coffee lati ha. Sab log apani apni coffee enjoy karte hai.

pankaj: sachin sir apa shreya ko abhibi gudiya bulate hai wo to ab maa bannevali hai.

sachin: pankaj chaye shreya bhadi ho ya maa bane wo mere liye meri chotti gudiya hi hai. Samje tum.

sm: sachin tum ne aur damadji ne isske lad kiye hai tabhi to isske nakare utane padte hai.

Kitni jiddi hui hai kuch bhi baat sunti nahi . Ane do daya bete ko bata dhugi .

shreya: maa apa bhi na

adi rone lagta hai.

shreya: tarika lagta hai isse bhuk lagi hai.(shreya gave adi to tarika.)

aur shreya ut kar apane bed room ki karf jati hai. Sachin notice and say,

sachin: gudiya tu kahajati hai.

shreya: bhai wo main mera phone room main hai wo likar ati hu.

sachin: teek hai ja.

shreya room main jakar apan phone likar ati hai . Tabhi use ek call ata hai.

shreya on call.

shreya: hello inspector shreya.

other side person ki baat sunkar wo shock hojati hai aur gir jati hai.

tarika: shreya

sachin: gudiya…..gudiya

sm: shreya beta…..shreya (aur sab log shreya ke pass jate hai.)

sachin: gudiya ankhe kholo.

abhijit: shreya….. sachin hume isse hospital likar ja na hoga .

sachin: sir hum ambulance ka wait nahi kar sakte

abhijit: ha sachin. Nikhil gadi nikalo shreya ko hospital likar jana hai.

and follow abhjit order. They move towards hospital.

in hospital

sachin: nurse dr. priya kaha hai. Plz. Bulaye une shreya ki halat bahut kharab hai.

nurse move towards dr. priya's cabin . And wo dr. priya ko bulati hai.

sachin: dr. priya shreya

dr. priya: plz apa shant rahiye main une check karti hu.

here in dareya house

pankaj freedy purvi daya ke ghar pe rukhate hai kyuki adi ko dhekhane ke liye.

pankaj: yaisa kya huva ki shreya gir gayi

purvi: muje lagata hai usi phone call valene kuch kaha hoga tabhi wo shock hokar gir gai.

freedy: ha yahi huva hoga.

purvi : shreya aur uske bache ko kuch na ho.

freedy: purvi sab teek hoga.

in hospital

tarika console sm abhijit kept hand on sachin.

sachin: sir daya sir main daya sir ko kaise muh dhikhuhu ga. Uno ne to shreya ko mere baros choda ta. Par

ye kya huva.

abhijit: sachin apane ap ko sambhalo tume uncle aur auntyji ko bhi sambhalna hai. Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga chita mat karo

sachin: sir daya sir ko phone kare.

abhijit: nahi sachin abhi nahi baad main situation dhekha kar karte hai. Pata nahi shreya ki baat sunkar wo kaise reacte acp sir aur salunke sahab ko phone kar ta hu.

sachin: par sir daya sir ko pata hona chahiye.

abhijit: janta hu par abi nahi.

abhijit move to call acp sir &amp; dr. salunke.

sm: pata nahi shreya beti kaise giri . Jab damadji ko pata chalega to wo kya sochege. ( sm cry)

tarika:auntyji shreya teek ho jayegi. Doctor checkup kar raha hai.

sf: pata nahi ye kya hogaya . Kitne kush te hum. Par ye kya hogya.

rajat kept hand on sf shounder

rajat: uncle shreya teek hai. Apa yaise karege to kaise ho aunty ko kon sambhalego.

here in dareya house

adi is crying purvi adi ko lekar idhar udha tahalti hai.

freedy god se pray karta hai ki shreya aur uska bacha teek ho.

tabhi ek sound ata hai.

person: shreya ….shreya darwaaja kyu khula choda hai.

and person enter in the house. Freedy pankaj aur purvi usko dhekhar shock hojate hai.

person: tum log yaha pe aur bhaki sab kaha bhi yaha hai par tarika kaha hai.

purvi: sir wo wo…. Shreya … shreya

daya: purvi baat kya shreya kaha hai. Plz bolo bhi

pankaj: sir wo shreya achanak gir gai sab log use likar hospital chalegaye hai.

daya: gir gai matlb kya.

purvi: pata nahi sir use sir pe chot lagi hai.

daya: main hospital jata hu. Daya move towards hospital

in hospital

daya hospital main pach jata hai. He move towards icu to know how is shreya.

out side the icu

doctor came out from icu

sab log doctor ke paas ate hai.

sm: doctor meri beti kaisi hai.

tarika: dr. priya shreya aur uska bacha teek hai na. koi complication to nahi hana.

dr. priya: dhekhiye unke sir pe chot lagi hai aur blood bhi bahut loss hogaya hai. Apa logoka unka khayaal

rakhana chahiye ta ap yaise kaise kar sakate hai.

sachin: apa ka kya matalb hai.

dr. priya: dhekhaye main ap log ko koi jutta dilasa nahi di sakati hu.

tarika: plz dr. priya saf saf bolye.

dr. priya: dhekhaye yaise case sirf 50 - 50 % ke hi chance hai. Hum sirf koshish kar sakate hai.

In dono main se kisi ek ko bachane ki .

ya sunkar sm floor pe gir jati hai. Tarika une sabhalti hai.

(from back ) person: nahi ye nahi ho sakta.

with this word all turn back and see person &amp; shock

review jarur dena.

who is that person. Is it daya or koi aur

ok bye

take care


	9. Chapter 9

Rajvigirl (Guest), shrestha.123, saney, Guest, Kavin Sajal lover, jebagomes1, Guest, Priti Dushyant Lover,  
Guest, Blair.64, Mistic morning (Guest), tiakhan98 (Guest), Guest, Bhumi98, Jasdeep (Guest)priya (Guest),g. . (Guest) thank you.

sorry friends update karne main late ho gaya. Wo main month ke end main thodi busy rahati hu iss liye.

abhijit: daya ….. Daya

sf: damadji

daya move towards dr. priya.

daya: plz doctor meri patni aur bache ko bachaye.

dr. priya: dhekhye mr. daya main apani karf se koshish kargi. Main nurse ke saath ek form beja deti hu  
ap uspar sign kadijaye.

abhijit: doctor form kis liye.

dr. priya: yaise case main agar penitent ko kuch hojaye to hum responsible nahi hai.

dr. priya move towards icu . And daya made all formalities.

daya is standing out side the icu. With tear in his eye.

acp sir aur salunke sahab ate hai. Acp sir move towards abhijit

acp: abhijit ab shreya kaisi hai.

abhijit told both of them what doctor say.

acp move towards daya and kept hand on daya's shoulder

acp: daya shreya ko kuch nahi hoga . Tu kab aye.

daya: kuch deer pahale ghar jane ke band pata chala to yaha agaya.

acp move towrda sf . To console him.

tarika sign abhijit to go and talk with daya.

abhijit kept hand on daya' s shoulder

daya move farward yah dhekha kar abhijit shock hojata hai.

abhijit: daya shreya ko kuch nahi hoga.

daya: abhijit muje tumse ye umeed nahi thi main shreya ko tumare barose chodkar gaya ta. Muje laga ki  
mein ghar pe nahi hu tho tum shreya ka dhyan rakho ge. Par tum ne vo bhi nahi kiya.

tarika: daya tum ye kaisi baate kar rahe ho.

daya: tarika main teek raha raha hu. Darsal abhijit muje sirf kahane ke liye bhai manta use meri kushi ki koi parva nahi hai. Agar hoti to aj shreya yaha nahi hoti.

abhijit: daya tum ye kya kaiharahe ho.

daya: abhijit main teek kaih raha hu tum apni patni aur bete ke saath kush ho par main aj meri  
shreya aur mera bacha maut aur jindgi ke beek lad rahi hai.

sachin: sir ap ye kya karahe hai. Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga.

daya: sachin tume to muje promise kiya tha ki tum shreya ka dhyan rakhoge.

sachin: ha sir I m sorry sir

daya: tum log kyu kisi aur kya dhyan rakhoge tum log to aapni pani parivar ke saath kush te.

tarika: bas daya bahut ho gaya main kab se sun rahi hu ki tum sis sab ka jimedhar abhijit ko tahra rahe ho.  
Jab ki iss sabh ke jimedhar tum ho iss time pe shreya ko tumari jarurt ti. tab tume apani duty , apna farj  
nibhana ta tab kaha gaya ta tumara pyaar . muje to lagta hai tum sirf apani duty se pyaar karte ho shreya se nahi.

daya: tarika .(with angry )

tarika : yaha pe muj par chilane se sach jutt nahi hoga . Aaj tumari vajase shreya mout aur jindgi ke beek lad rahi hai. Agar tum shreya se pyaar karte to tum use akela nahi chodte.

abhjiit: tarika bas karo tum dono ye hosiptal hai tumara ghar nahi tum ghar javo adi ko humari jarurn hai purvi ka phone ayata adi ro raha hai tum javo.

tarika: par abhijit shreya

abhijit: hum sabha yaha hai main phone karke bata duga tume. tum ab javo.

tarika left from hospital

daya also left from there . Daya hospital main ganesh ji ki murti ke samne khada rahata hai.

daya: bhagawan apane pahale bhi mujse mera parivaar china. Par iss bhar nahi plz bhagawan ji meri  
shreya aur mere bache ko mujase dur mat kijaye. Mere liye meri shreya hi meri jidagi hai . Mujse meri jidagi mat khinaye. Main mar javuga .

sf kept hand on daya shaoulder . Daya turned and hug sf dad

daya: papa apane suna doctor ne kya kaha. Nahi papa agar shreya ko kuch huva to main kaise main to marhijauga. Shreya muje chodkar nahi ja sakati.

sf: daya bete shreya ko kuch nahi hoga.

daya: papa kya apako ko bhi lagta hai ki shreya ki iss aalat meri vajase hui hai.

sf: nahi beta tum to shreya se bahut pyaar karte ho . Tum kabhi usake anko main ansu bhi nahi dhke sakte tum yaisa mat socho use kuch nahi hoga muje tum par aur tumare pyaar par pura bharosa

daya: sacha papa

sf: ha ab chalo they both move towards icu

after 2 hrs purvi pankaj freedy and tarika hospital

abhijit: tarika tum kyu ayi aur adi kaha hai.

tarika: abhijit adi ko maine mom ke ghar main rakha hai.

abhijit: teek hai.

rajat cateen main jakar coffee lata forward one mug daya

rajat: sir coffee

daya: nahi rajat muje nahi chahiye

rajat: par sir

abhijit sign her rahanedo.

daya's eye are full in tears and again again looking towards icu.

Dr. priya icu se bhahar ati hai . Daya aur Sabi log dr. priya ke paas ate hai.

daya: doctor shreya kaisi hai. Wo teek hai na.

sm: doctor kuch to bolye shreya aur uska bacha kaisa hai.

acp: doctor bolye na.

dr. priya : mr. daya apko beti hui hai.

daya: par doctor shreya

: shreya teek hai . Maa aur beti dono teek hai.

daya: thank u doctor

dr. priya: mr. daya maine to kuch nahi kiya ye to apa sabh ki duva aur apaka pyaar jiske karan shreya aur uski beti apake samne hai. Sach kahate hai log pyaar main itani takat hai ki wo maut ko bhi mat de sakati hai. Shreya bahut lucky hai jise apa jayasa itana pyaar karnevala pati mila.

daya: doctor main lucky hu ki muje shreya mili.

daya: main shreya se mil sakta hu

dr. priya : ha use ward maine shift karne ke badh

dr. priya left from their.

10 min main shreya ko ward main shift karte hai. sabhi use milane ate hai.

in the room . Sm beside the shreya's bed. Shreya slowlly slowlly open the eye.

sm: shreya beta arama se.

shreya: maa wo wo daya

acp: shreya kya baat hai tum itani gabaraye hu kyu ho kya baat hai.

shreya : sir wo wo (she see daya and smile ) daya apa teek hai par wo phone call

daya come near to shreya and sit on chair

daya: shreya konsa phone call .main teek hu tum pahale shaant ho javo.

nurse came and gave the baby girl to sm .nurse left from their,

abhijit: shreya tum kis phone call ki baat kar rahi ho.

shreya : sir muje wo kisika phone call aya aur kaha ki daya ko goli lagi hai aur muje city hospital bulaya ta wo sab sukar mere ankhoke samne andera ane laga aur pir muje kuch yaad nahi hai.

abhijit: par tume kuch yaad hai kon baat kar raha tha.

shreya : nahi sir kuch yaad nahi araha hai.

daya: teek hai shreya tum stree mat lo. Hum dhakhate hai.

purvi: daya sir apaki pari to pari ki tarh dhikhati hai.

tarika: ha shreya uski smile tho tumari tarh hai

acp: ab hame bhi shreya se milne do.

(acp came farward ) acp : shreya kaisi ho kush raho.

shreya : sir main teek hu.

sachin: gudiya tume hum sab ko darahi diya ta.

pankaj: daya sir ab party to banati hai.

daya: ha kyu nahi pankaj

salunke: kush raho beta.

acp: chalo sab log bhahar shreya ko aram karne do .

tarika: shreya tum aram karo hum log nikalte hai kuch bhi chahiye to phone karna.

shreya: ji jiji

all move from shreya's room accpt sm, sf

sabhi log buearu chale jate hai.

out side the room

daya : abhijit…wo wo

abhijit: daya baat kya ?

daya: boss I m sorry

abhijit: sorry kis baat ka.

daya: wo maine jo kuch bolo us keliye. Wo doctor ki baat sunkar main gabaraya aur issiliye mere movh se  
wo sab nikala.

abhijit: main samaj sakta hu. Its ok

daya hug abhijit

abhjit: cong. Ap tumari pari tumare saath hai

daya: ha. Abhijit us phone call ke bhare main .

abhijit: chita mat karo main dhekhta hu.

daya: kuch bhi pata chale to muje baata na

abhijit: ok .main chata hu

daya: abhijit tarika mujase naraz hai.

abhijit: nahi daya main samjaduga use.

daya: thank u boss.

abhijit left from the hospital. Daya shreya ke room main jata hai.

daya: maa papa apa log jaye ghar main shreya ke saath rukh ta hu.

sm: damadji apa to abhi abhi mission se aye ho apa jaye main hu yahape.

daya : par maa

sf: kuch par var nahi hai daya bete apa chalye mere saath pir saam ko aja na raat ko yahi par rukhana.

shreya: ha daya papa teek kaharahe hai aap saam ko ana. Ab main teek hu.

daya: ok shreya main ab nikalta hu. Tum apana khayaal rakha na.

daya &amp; sf left from hospital.  
Here in bureau abhijit aur bhaki sab use phone call ke bhare main janane  
ki koshish karte hai.

sachin: sir shreya ke phone ke records.

abhijit: ye number muje iss number ki sari details chahiye.

sachin: yes sir

sachin move to get detail about that number.

after 15 min sachin came with detail information about that number

sachin: sir wo number kisi shyam kumar ke naam par hai

abhijit: uthavo uss shyam kumar ko muje wo 1/2 yaha chahiye.

sachin: ok sir (sachin, nikhil, rajat, ishita ye sab shyam ko pakadane keliye jate hai.)

after 2 hrs. they all came with shyam .

rajat: sir ye shyam to baata ne ki liye tayar hi nahi hai.

abhijit: main dhekhatahu kaise kuch nahi baata ta.

abhijit move close to shyam and slapped on shyam

abhijit: bata tumne shreya ko phone karke jutta kyu kaha.

shyam: sahab kon shreya main kisi shreya ko nahi janta.

sachin: dhekh jada natak mat kar shreya ek cid officers hai. Aur uska kahana hai ki tumne use phone kiya ta aur kaha ki daya sir ko goli lagi hai aur wo city hospital main hai.

shyam: sahab ap mujpar galat izzalagarhe hai.

pankaj: dhekh shyam babu bataho varna daya sir ajaye to hum kuch nahi kar sakte wo tumare muvh se  
piyano bajaye ge.

abhijit: ab tum batate ho ki hum apana haath chalaye.

shyam: nahi sir batata sir 1 mahine pahale main jis hotel main kaam karta uss hotel main ek ladki ayeti. Usne apana naam neha bataya ta. Aur kahane lagi ki use rahane ke liye ghar cahhiye issiye maine use apane ghar main rakha sir . Aur sir use ne muje se sim card keliye mera id proof maga aur main ne diya sahab

sachin: yaise kaise tum apane ghar mian kisiko rahane de sakte ho.

shyam: sahab main tho sirf uss ladki ki madat kiyi thi.

abhijit: tum pata hai tume kitna bada guna kaiya hai.

shyam : sahab muje malum nahi ta ki wo kuch yaisa karegi.

sachin: tum kuch baata sakte ho ki wo kon thi aur ab kaha hai.

shyam: sir wo tho ab mere ghar pe nahi rahati

abhjit: kya . Tumare paas uska koi pata hai aur koi photo hai.

shyam: sir pata nahi hai aur phota bhi nahi hai.

sachin : kya tum uska sktch bana sakte ho.

shyam: jarur sahab

abhijit: isse lekar chalo.

sachin sktch wale ko bulata hai. Sktch walo us ladki ka sktch banavata sachin ko deta hai.

sachin move towards abhijit

abhijit: ye kab mumbai ayi

sachin: sir kya ap isse jante hai

abhijit:ha sachin ye tho purbi hai

rajat: sir kon purbi

abhijit: ha purbi. daya aur purbi ek dosre se pyaar karte the par purbi ne mere upar jutta izam  
lagaya tha iss liye daya aur purbi ka break up hogaya. Aur baad main to wo chali gayi thi.

sachin: sir purbi shreya ko phone kyu karegi.

abhijit: sachin ye purbi kuch to karne wali hai.

rajat: sir hame uska phone track karna chahiye.

abhijit: ha rajat .chalo kaam pe lag javo.

sachin- rajat: yes sir.

abhijit( povs): daya ko bata hu nahi wo khamkha tension liga daya kush hai use nahi bata. uss  
purbi se main nipata hu. ( abhijit phone ring he see id and think)

abhijit ( himself): ab kya kahu daya ka phone. pahale phone utha hu bad main dhekhata hu.

he received the call

abhijit: ha daya bolo.

daya: abhijit uss number ka kuch pata chala ki wo kis ka hai.

abhijit: daya chita mat kar hum log pata lagaye ge.

daya: abhijit kuch ajib sa lag raha hai kuch galat honewala hai .

abhijit: daya ye tera dar hai kuch nahi honewala fikar not. Ye bata tu kaha pe hai.

daya: ghar pe hu wo maa shreya ke saath hospital main rukhi hai. Main ab janewala hi hu.

abhijit: ok tu hospital chal main phone rakhata hu.

daya: ok uss number ke bare main jarur batana.

abhijit disconnect the call.

daya also move towards hospital

in hospital

sm: jab damadji ayege to main chali javugi tum apa na khayaal rakhana aur damdji ko jada tag matkar

shreya: maa ap bhi na.

daya caming in the room

daya: kya bate ho rahi hai maa beti ke bhich.

shreya: kuch nahi yaise hi.

daya: kaisi hai meri pari.

shreya: dhekha na apne maa innko to sirf apni pari ki padi pyaar hi nahi karte.

daya: maa ap jay ye ghar papa akele hai.

sm: main chalti hu shreya .

sm left from hospital

here daya is siting beside the shreya . Apne godimain pari ko lekar.

daya: shreya tum ne tho muje aja dara diya ta. Tume pata hai jab doctor ne kaha ki 50 -50  
chance hai tab main dar gaya tab muje laga ki main apani shreya ko kho yaisa fir kabhi kabhi mat karna tume pata hai na tum ho issileye main hu. Agar tum kuch ho jaye tho  
main mar javuga.

shreya keep hand on his mouth .  
shreya: daya yaisi baate mat karna ab to main teek hu aur hamari pari bhi hamare saath hai.

daya: ha shreya aj main bahut kush hu.

shreya: ye dhekhaye apaki pari has rahi hai.

daya: tume pata hai pari main tumse aur tumare mom se bahut pyaar karta hu. Pahale  
tumari mom ayi meri jindgi main aur ab tum ab muje kuch nahi chahiye. Ab tum dono yaise hi kush aur mukurate raho. Pari main puri koshish karuga ki main tume sab kush de saku.

shreya: daya muje ap par pura bharosa hai.

daya kiss on shreya' s forhead.

shreya: daya tume aaj abhijit sir , tarika jiji aur bhai se yaisi bate kar nihi chahiye thi apako  
pata hai jab ap yaha nahi te to unno sab ne mera bahut khayaal rakha ta.

daya: ha shreya janta hu par doctor ki baate sunkar main khudd par kabhu nahi kar saka. Aur  
gusse main wo sab kuch nikal gaya.

shreya: par itna gussa bhi teek nahi hai na.

daya: tum fikar mat karo main tarika se aur tumare bhai se maffi mag luga.

here in the bureau

sachin: sir purbi ke number ka location pata chal gayi hai.

abhijit: kya kaha pe hai ye purvi.

sachin: sir uska phone hospital main hai ussi hospital main jaha shreya hai.

abhijit: kya . Ab ye purbi kya karne wali hai

rajat: sir kuch tho chal raha hai usake dimag main

sachin: sir muje lagta hai shreya ki jaan khatre main hai.

abhijit: ha hame hospital jana chahiye.

rajat: sir hame daya sir ko baata hoga ki purbi hospital main hai.

abhijit: nahi rajat wo purbi ka naam sunkar gusse main na jane kya kar baitega. Ham daya ko  
kuch nahi batayege.

sachin: sir agar purbi ne shreya par attact kiya tho wo kuch nahi kar payegi ussake saath ek choti se  
bachi bhi hai.

abhijit: chita mat karo daya hai vahape. Chalo hum nikalte hai.

abhijit, rajat, sachin, ishita, divya , freedy , pankaj sab log hospital ke liye nikalte hai.

here in hospital

daya shreya enjoying the movement with their pari.

daya: shreya ab bahut bate ho gayi ab tum aram karo .

shreya baby girl ko solati left from room to the canteen.

as soon as he returned in the shreya's room the ward boy tell him that some one call him at reception. Daya move to attend the call.

in shreya' s room some one enter room with gun in his hand . Shreya see that person

shreya: kon ho tum aur tum yaha kaise aye . Daya … daya ( shreya shout loudly )

person: chup chila mat daya tuje bachane nahi ayega.

shreya: plz muje chod do akhir tum muje kyu mar na chahati hu.

person : main tuje chod du nahi main tume aur tumare beti ko mar dugi.

outside receipiton

daya: madam muje phone aya hai kiska

receiptionist: no sir apa ka koi phone nahi aya.

daya: par muje bataya tha ki recepition par phone aya hai.

receiptionist: nahi sir.

daya: ok (he move towards shreya's room he see abhijit and his team is coming . )

daya: abhijit tum log yaha. Kya baat hai.

abhijit: daya tum yaha shreya ke paas kon hai.

daya: kio hi nahi. Wo muje ward boy ne kaha ki muje phone aya hai tho main phone  
lene ke liye aya par yaha tho phone hi nahi hai.

sachin: kya sir kiska matlab wo shreya ko marne ke liye room main hai.

daya: kya kon shreya ko mar na chahata hai

abhijit: wo sab bhad main batata hu pahale shreya ko bachate hai chalo.

daya : ha ( all move towards shreya's room)

daya enter in room and see some one are in room with gun. And gun is pointed towards baby  
girl &amp; shreya.

daya: ye kon ho tum plz gun niche rakho .

person: nahi daya aj tumari beti aur shreya ko koi hi bhi nahi bacha sakta.

daya: please unne dono ko chod do

the person press gun drigal aur gun se goli nikal jati hai.

daya: shreya…..

kya daya shreya aur apani pari ko bachayega.

akhir purbi shreya aur uski beti ko kyu marna chahati hai .

reviwes dena mat bulana

I m back soon with my new update.

take care


	10. Chapter 10

Guest, priya (Guest), Blair.64, Kavin Sajal lover, Mistic morning (Guest), Priti Dushyant Lover,  
jebagomes1, Guest, Topaz007, A.S Anjaana (Guest), Sanjhana (Guest), Jasdeep, Rajat's Diksha,  
disani (Guest), nidhi (Guest), Bhumi98, Sanjhana (Guest), Mahesh15 thank you.

daya: shreya and run towards shreya's bed . And he stand infarnt of shreya's . Goli daya ke shoulder main se lagkar nikalti hai.

shreya: daya…..daya

abhijit: daya …. Daya.

daya hug shreya and pari.

ishita uss person ko pakdti hai

shreya: daya ap teek hai na.

abhijit: daya teek ho

daya: ha main teek hu wo goli shoulder se lagkar nikli hai.

ishita slapp on that person aur uske face se mukavta nikalti hai.

daya see that person and shock

daya: tum yaha tum shreya ko mar na chahati ho tumari himmat kaisi huyi yaisa karne ki.

shreya: daya kya ap isse jante hai.

daya: ha shreya ye purbi hai.

shreya: kya

abhijit: ab batavogi tum shreya ko kyu mar chahati ho.

purbi: kyuki iss shreya ke vajase daya mere pyaar ko thukra raha hai.

daya: purbi maine tume pahale hi kaha ta ki main tumse pyaar nahi karta hu.

purbi: par daya main tumse pyaar karti hu uss galti ki tum muje itani badi saja kaise de sakte ho .

daya: purbi bas karo maine tume delhi main hi kaha tha ki muje bhul javo main sirf shreya se  
pyaar kar ta hu. Purbi jab main tumse delhi main mila tha to maine tumari uss galti keliye kabka maff kiya tha par aj tume shreya par hamla kar ke bahut badi galti ki yi hai uss ke liye main tume kabhi maff nahi karoga. nikal javo mere najaro ke samnese .ishita isse likar javo.

purbi: abhijit sir please ap daya ko samjaye na.

abhijit: purbi tune daya ko pane keliye shreya ki jaan lene ki koshish kiyi . Tume tho kadhi  
saza milegi. Isse likar javo.

aur ishita purvi ko lakar jati hai. Abhijit move towards daya

abhijit: daya tum purbi se mile the

daya: ha abhijit wo muje delhi main mili thi maine usse waha samjaya ta par muje nahi malumtha ki wo yaha akar ye sab karege.

shreya: daya ap apne shoulder ko dressing kava kijaye.

daya: ha main kar tha hu ( daya aur abhijit doctor ke paas jate hai.)

sachin move to meet shreya.

sachin: gudiya tum teek ho na

shreya : ha bhai main teek hu apa chita mat kijaye.

sachin: acha huva hum log time par agaye varna njane wo purbi kya karti.

shreya: bhai wo sab baate chodye.

meanstime pari cry. Shreya use apne godi main lethi hai.

sachin: hamari gudiya uth gayi ye dhekhaye apase milne apake mama aye hai.

shreya: dhekhaye na bhai ye ap ko dhekh kar has rahi hai.

shreya and sachin chitchat . After some time daya and abhijit ate hai.

sachin: sir ab kaise hai.

daya: main teek hu.

daya jake shreya ke saath baith jata hai.

daya: sachin wo wo I m sorry.

sachin: sir kis baat ke liye sorry

daya: wo aj subhu jo kuch main kaha hai usskeliye.

sachin: nahi sir maffi mat magye.

after some time abhijit and sachin move to their respective house.

shreya pari ko sulati hai aur khud bhi sojati hai.

like this all 6 days completed.

on 7 th days shreya are discharged from hospital

in hospital

in morining shreya mom is coming.

shreya: gud morning mom

sm: gud morining shreya damdji kaha hai.

shreya: wo washroom main hai

daya washroom se ata hai.

sm: damadji aj shreya ko lekar ghar jana hai.

daya: ha janta hu main dr. priya se milar ata hu aur discharge ki sabhi formalities complete kata hu

daya move towards to meet dr. priya

in cabin of dr. priya

: aye mr. daya

daya akar chair par bait jata hai.

daya: wo shreya ko aj discharge dhege na.

dr. priya: ha main nusre se kahakar discharge paper ready karte hu.

daya: ok doctor wo shreya teek hai na ab kio problem nahi hai kya hai na wo kafi taki huyi dhekhati hai.

dr. priya: nahi wo teek hai .wo inn do yaisa hota par chita ki kio baat nahi hai.  
Main kuch medicine dethu hu bas wo ap use time par dhe jaye. Aur baby ke liye kuch medicine dethu hu.

daya: ok doctor.

daya move from dr. priya cabin

daya made all discharge formalities. And move towards shreya' s room.

daya: maa sabh pack ho gaya.

sm: ha aap gadi nikavaye hum ate hai.

daya move from room and wait in parking lot .

shreya and her mom are come. Sit in car .daya drown car towards his house.

daya house

whole house is decorted with flower whole cid team is present in their

daya park the car shreya get done from car.

daya &amp; shreya was shock to see all this

sm enter in house

shreya stand in door sm bring aarti tal performed aarti . Than shreya enter in the house.

daya: abhijit tum sabh ne ya sara kiya thank u all of u

abhijit: vase daya ye idea mera tha .

shreya and tarika is taking with each other. Daya move towards them

daya: tarika I m sorry.

tarika: daya muje tumse kio baat nahi karni

abhijit: tarika ab tho gussa chdl do varna gudiya tumse naraj ho jayegi.

tarika : abhijit tum hum dono ke bhich main mat balo

shreya: ha abhijit sir apa jiji aur daya ke bhich main nahi bolye daya ne galti kiya tho . Maffi bhi vahi mage ge.

daya: bhabhi sorry na.

jab bhi daya tarika ko bhabhi kahata hai to wo ice cream ki pigalti hai.

tarika: daya tum khabi nahi sudaroge tume pata hai na ki muje kaise mana na hai.  
Ok maine maaf kar diya ab kush

daya: thank u tarika.

shreya: main apne room main jati hu.

tarika: ok tum fresh hokar ajavo. Gudiya ko muje dho.

shreya gudiya ko tarika ke paas dhethi hai.

tarika : aja gudiya apani badi mom ke paas.

daya bhi sab saman lekar bed room main jata hai.

in hall

purvi: tarika di ye tho bhilkul shreya ki tarah dhikhati hai.

tarika: ha aur gusse ke mamle main daya par gayi hai gussa tho nak ( noise ) par hai.

abhijit: akhir beti kis ki hai

after some daya &amp; shreya both came in hall.

all are busy with plying with adi and gudiya.

shreya jake tarika ke paas bait jati hai.

shreya: kya baate horahi hai.

purvi: kuch nahi shreya hum ye dhekh rahe te ki ye kis par gayi hai.

daya move towards abhijit

abhijit: ho gaya tumara romance .

daya: abhijit tum na main tho saman rakh ne gaya tha.

abhijit: pata hai. Kya karne gaya tha

daya: abhijit tum nahi sudaroge.

tarika: shreya ye batavo gudiya ka naam kya rakho gi

shreya: abhi tak socha nahi hai.

gudiya rone ragati hai. Tarika handover gudiya to shreya.

tarika : lagta hai isse bhuk lagi hai

shreya: ha jiji main isse upar likar jati hu. Ab log bait ye.

tarika: ok tu chal hum log yaha hai.

shreya move towards his bed room with gudiya.

pankaj: freedy sir muje tho bhuk lagi hai.

freedy: pankaj jaha par bhi jaye tume bhuk hi lagti hai.

sm: tum sab baitho main khane ke liye banati hu.

tarika: auntiji main bhi ati hu

tarika and sm move towards kitchen

purvi adi ke saath khelthi hai.

here sachin phone ring and move to take the phone call

sachin: ha bolo tum kaha ho main ara hu

and disconnect the move to the out side.

here in hall all are basy with chit chat to each other.

after 15 min shreya niche ati hai. Daya move towards shreya and take the baby . Aur ake bait jata hai.  
Shreya kitechen main jati hai.

here in hall

daya: are meri pari kaha pe ai ho apne papa ke ghar pe.

abhijit: itani kush dhika rahi hai na.

daya: ha abhijit main na iss duniya ki sab kush duga

abhijit: daya tum par pura barosha hai. Ab apani betiya rani ko muje bhi do.

daya: ha kyunahi akhir tum usske bede papa jo hai.( daya hand over pari to abhijit)

abhijit: aja ja apne bede papa ke paas.

abhijit usske saath khelta hai. Thabi adi rone lagata hai.

purvi tarika ko bulati hai.

tarika: kya huva mere bete ko bhuk lagi hai. Ruko mummy apane liye dhud likar ati hu. (tarika move  
towards kitench to bring dhud for adi. Tarika bring dhud and handover to the purvi . Purvi adi ko dhud ki  
bottle movh main dhalti hai.

in kitchen

sm: shreya jake bahar bait

shreya: par maa main bor ho rahi hu.

sm: shreya tu ja varna damadji humse naraz hoge

shreya: par var kuch nahi maine kaha na.

shreya follow her mother instruction and move towards hall .

wo purvi aur adi ke saath ake bait jati hai.

tarika aur sm prepared the lauch. Table lagati hai. Sabhi kaha kha te hai. And leave from daya house .

on the day of naamkarn

in moring sm are working in kitechen

sf: meri chay kaha hai

sm from kitchen : lati hu.

daya came in hall and join to sf

daya: gud moring papa

sf: gud morning daya bete

sm come with 2 mug in his hand. One handover to sf and another handover to daya.

sm: shreya bhi tak nahi uthi

daya: nahi wo raat bhar jagti hai na.

baby girl ki rone ki sound ata hai

sm: lo ab tuamri pari bhi uthi

daya: main ata hu and daya move towards the bed room

in bed

daya: nahi pari yaise nahi rote. (Aur daya pari ko likar hall main jata hai.)

after some time shreya also came in hall.

shreya: maa bahut sari tayari karni hai.

sm: shreya tu chita mat kar maine aur tumare papa ne sabh kiya hai.

shreya : sabh kab ayege.

daya: bas ate hi hoge.

tabhi door bell bajati hai.

sf: main dhekhta hu

sf open the door.

sf: tum log aavo andar aavo.

abhijit: ji uncle

daya: ye dhekho pari tumare naamkarn ke liye sab log aye hai.

tarika: auntiji sab tayari ho gayi

sm: ha bas panditji ane ki deer hai.

shreya: main gudiya ko ready karti hu.

tarika purvi shreya gudiya ko likar bed room main jate hai.

in hall

daya: abhijit acp sir aur Dr. sahab nahi aye ge.

abhijit: acp sir ka phone aya tha ki unne aur Dr. sahab ko late ho jaye ga.

pankaj: sir apne apni beti keliye koi naam socha hai.

daya: nahi par muje meri beti ko pari bulane main bahut acha lagta hai. Main usse pari hi kahu ga.

after 15 min pandiji is arrived  
sm pandit ji ko sabh saman deti hai.

sm: kajal shreya ko kaho ki padit ji ayi hai wo gudiya ko likar nich aye.

kajal move towards the bed room to informed shreya paditji bularye hai.

in room

kajal: shreya auntiji bula rahi hai wo paditji a gaye hai.

shreya: ok tho hum niche chalte hai.

all move towards hall.

in hall

daya aur shreya shreya apne gudimain gudiya ko likar bait jati hai.

panditji apne mantr star karte hai.

panjit: aap beti ke kaan ( ear) main naam bolye aur bhad main sabh ko batana.  
Shreya gudiya ke ear main naam bolti.

shreya: diya . Iss ka naam diya. Kaisa hai acha na.

kajal: bahut sundar naam hai.

than panditji left from daya's house

abhijit: shreya naam to bahut sundar hai .

purvi: ha sweet aur short.

all are playing with diya.

acp sir aur DR. sahab ate hai

acp: kya naam rakha hai hamari gudiya ka

shreya hand over diya to acp sir. Acp sir take diya

daya: sir diya.

acp: diya bahut sundar naam hai.

all are enjoying the movement with diya and adi.

friend bye

take care

review dena mat bulna.


	11. Chapter 11

Guest, Mistic morning (Guest), Rajvigirl (Guest), Diksha Lamba, Rajat's Diksha, Drizzle1640,  
Blair.64, Mahesh15, jebagomes1, priya (Guest), Guest, Jasdeep, purvitarikafan (Guest),  
Bhumi98 thank you.

after 5 years

shreya is standing infrant of photoframe which is hanging on the diwar . And put flower mala on that  
photoframe

shreya: mama papa apko pata hai aja apaki gudiya ko 5 saal ki ho gaye. Pata hi nahi chala ki 5 saal  
gujar aye. Mumma papa ap dono ka car accident hoga ye baat sunkar tho daya tuse gaye thi par dheere dheere  
wo samblgaye. Wo tho aap dono se bahut pyaar karte the apke respect karte the aur apne aur pap ane unne  
wo pyaar dhiya jo une kabhi chilhood main nahi mila tha.

tears is following from eye.

daya hall main ata hai

daya: shreya tumare ankhi main asu tume pata hai na main tume dhuki nahi dhkekh sakta.

shreya: kuch nahi aaj mumma papa ki yaad ayi aaj wo yaha hote tho kitne kush hote.

daya: ha aur hamari pari ko bhi apne nana nani ka pyaar mil tha. Shreya main apne apko bahut khushnashibhi  
mantha hu tumari vajase muje pata chala maa papa ka pyaar kya hota hai. Jo pyaar muje bachpan main nahi  
mila vo muje tumare maa aur papa ne dhiya. (tears is following from daya eye's)

shreya: daya ap roye mat varna mujse mumma naraj hogi wo kahegi ki main unke bete ko rulaya hai.

daya hug shreya

shreya: chalye apni pari ko utha te hai varna kahe gi utha ya hi nahi.

daya: ha chalo( thay both move towards bed room)

in bed

diya is sleeping.

shreya: diya beta uth javo dhekho subh hog ayi

diya (in sleeping tonne ): mumma sone do na

daya: beta uth javo tumare bede papa bedi maa ur adi bhai aur purvi mashi rajat uncle sachin mama  
kajal mami aur vansh( rajat and purvi son) subh (sachin and kajal son) tumare nikhil uncle aur  
pankaj uncle bhi ayege.

leasing this diya get up and sit on bed.

diya: sach much papa wo log ayege.

daya: ha aur ha happy birthday.

diya: thaku papa.( leasing this daya and shreya laugh)

shreya: happy birthday diya

daya: pari tume pata hai iss din par aap ne aur tumari mmma ne tho dara hi diya tha. ( daya rembereed  
diya birth incident) shreya kept hand on daya shounders)

daya hug shreya and pari

shreya: diya chalo main tume nahalati hu

shreya aur diya move towards washroom

daya move towards hall.

after 15 min both came in their breakfast with some chichat.

diya apne khilone se khelthi hai.

shreya: daya pata nahi chala ki kab hamari diya 5 saal ki hu.

daya: ha shreya . Shreya jab main tume aur pari ko dhekh tha hu tho sochtha ab mere paas sab kuch ha tum  
pari hai. Tum dono hi meri jindgi ho.

diya: papa aap bhi aye na mere saath khelne.

shreya: aapki beti aapko bularahi hai.

daya pari ke saath jakar baith hai.

shreya move towards kitchen .

daya see her to going in kitchen he also followed her.

shreya doing work in kitchen . Daya hug her from back

shreya: daya kya kar rahe hai.

daya: main aapne patni ke saath romance kar raha hu

shreya: diya ajayegi.

daya: nahi pari khel rahi hai.

daya kiss on shreya cheek.

in diya jor jor si rone lagti hai. Hearing pari sound both of came in hall and see pari's little figure get  
cut blood is coming.

shreya: diya ye kya huva

daya: pari kya huva beta shreya first aid kit lana ( shreya move towards to bring first aid kit)

shreya done dressing on finger.

daya(in anger): shreya tume kitni baar kaha hai ki pari ke samne yaisi nakilli chije mat rakho.

shreya: par daya maine nahi rakhi thi.

daya: bas shreya mere saath behas mat karo.

daya take pari on his laps. Shreya move towards kitchen

daya: kuch nahi huva meri pari bas chotasa cut aya hai papa ka pari strong hai .  
Strong bache yaise nahi rote.

diya: papa bahut dard ho raha hai.

daya: kuch nahi beta abhi dard kam hoga.

diya: papa wo moumma ne nahi rakhi thi wo maine dinning table se laya tha . Apne mumma ko data kyu.  
Papa apko mumma ko sorry bolna chahiye.

diya move towards the kitchen and bring shreya

diya: papa say sorry to mumma.

daya: shreya I m sorry wo pari ke haat main khoon dhekhkar main khud par kabhu nahi rakh paya.

shreya: its ok ( daya gave side hug to shreya)

diya: aur main ( daya hug both of them)

door bell bajati hai. Daya open the door

daya: ap log aye andhar aye.

abhijit: daya birthday girl kaha hai.

diya: main yaha hu balepapa

abhijit: happy birthday diya.

diya: thaku bale papa

one by all wish diya and gave gift.

sachin: ye dhekho mama apni choti gudiya ke liye kya laya hai.

watching the terry pad shreya say

shreya: bhai kyu laya terry pad pura kamra terry padose bhara hai.

sachin: rahne dho na gudiya.

shreya: aap sab log nahi manege.

abhijit see cut on diya's hand.

abhijit: ye kya huva diya

diya: wo na bale pana main na khel rahi thi tabhi kuch bahut khon nikla  
aur na muje bahut dard huva.

abhijit: ha meri diya ko dard huva.

diya: ha huva par ab nahi main strong hu na.

diya , adi subh aur vansh khelne lagte hai.

aur yaha hall main sab party ki tayari karte hai.

diya : adi bhaiya muje wo khilona chahiye.

adi: nahi muje chahiye aur dono ladne lagte hai.

diya : papa adi bhaiye ko dhekhye muje wo khiloga nahi dete.

daya caming

daya: pari aap dosra khilona lona wo adi bhai ka do

diya: par muje vahi chahiye.

daya: pari tum good girl hona aapne papa ki baat nahi manogi

diya: ok papa. Daya move towards abhijit and help abhijit

shreya tarika purvi kajal are doing work in kitchen

all are busy with their work .and kid are palying

at 7.00 pm all are gether in hall

shreya: chalo diya ab cake katte hai. Diya noddle and move towards table and  
cut the cake she feeded to shreya &amp; daya . Shreya gave the cake to all of them

daya: abhijit abhi tak dr. sahab aur acp sir nahi aye.

abhijit: sir ate hi hoge.

meanstime aur acp sir ate hai.

diya bhagti hui acp sir ke paas jati hai.

diya: dadaji ap itne late kyu aye maine tho cake bhi katliya aur khayabhi.

acp: diya wo na muje kuch kaam tha . Muje nahi khilavigi cake

diya ran and bring small piece of cake and feed to the acp sir.

all are enjoying the party after having food they all left from daya house.

shreya daya also sleep.

in morning

they both are sitting in hall and doing their breafast . Diya hall main khel rahi thi

shreya: daya aaj bahut kaam hoga na

daya: ha muje lagta hai aaj tho bahut late hoga. Tum yeisa karo jaldi nikalo abhijit  
ke ghar javo diya ko pick up karo aur ghar ajana.

shreya nodded . They both finished their breakfast

shreya: diya chalo adi bhaiyi ke ghar jana hai na.

diya: ji mumma. They 3 of together left from house. They first drop diya in  
abhijit house and they both go to bureau

in all are busy with their work

it was the 4.00 pm in eveninig

shreya phone rang . See the call id and smile come in his face She pick up the phone

shreya: ha diya bolo kya baat hai. Mumma bhi ajaye gi.

on the side: madam ji main shanti wo diya

shreya: kya huva diya ko.( louldy sound) kya huva hai diya . Please batana muje

aur ha review jena mat bhulna.


	12. Chapter 12

hearing shreya's voice all of them came .

shanti: madamji diya yaha nahi hai maine usse sabhi vajar dhuda par wo nahi mili .

shreya: par wo kaha ja sakti hai achi se dhudo kahi chupi hogi.

shanti: nahi madamji maine sabh jagh dhuda par wo nahi hai.

shreya: hum log ate hai. Shreya cut the phone

daya: shreya kya baat hai pari kaha hai.

shreya: daya wo shanti kahti hai ki diya ka kuch pata nahi chal raha vaha nahi hai.

abhijit: kya par wo ja kaha sakti hai.

shreya: daya muje bahut dar lag raha hai diya ko kuch hoga tho nahi

daya: nahi shreya hum log jakar dhekhate hai.

all the officers move towards abhijit house

in abhijit house

shreya: shanti tume sabh jagah dhuga na.

shanti: ha madamji.

abhijit: par diya kaha gai

abhjit move towards adi

abhijit: adi beta tume pata hai diya kaha gayi hai.

adi: nahi papa hum sabh bahar khel rahe the diya bhi thi hamare saath.

abhijit: muje ek baat batavo tu log konsa khel khe rahe the.

adi: hum cricket .papa wo diya bol lane gayi thi bahut time huva wo nahi  
liye tho hum sabh usse dhudne gaye the par wo mili nahi. (Aur adi rone lagta hai)

abhijit:nahi adi yaise rote nahi diya ajayegi.( abhijit tell sanhti ko kahta hai ki sab bache ko lekar  
andhar javo)

purvi: sir muje lagta hai diya ka kisine apaharn (kidnap) kiya hoga.

yah sune shreya rone lagti hai. Tarika and purvi console her.

abhijit: daya hume informer ko kaam pe lagana chahiye.

all the officers did the same.

daya call his informer

abhijit: diya ka kisine kidnap kiya hai tho ab tak tho issika phone ana chahiye.

daya: ha abhijit par jo kisne bhi kiya usse main chodu ga nahi.

abhijit: daya gusse se yaisa koi kadam mat utha jiske leye band main pachana pade.

daya's phone is raing . He see caller id

abhijit: kiska phone hai.( all move towards daya)

daya: pata nahi known number hai. Main utha hu.

daya pick up the phone.

other side person: hello daya babu kitni jaldi phone uthaya lagta hai apni beti ko yaad kar raha hai.

daya: kon bolo raha hai. Aur tum meri beti ki baat kyu kar rahe ho. Kayi tume tho usse kidnap nahi kiya.

other side person: are dheere sawal pucho shas tho lene do. Ha sahi pahachaya tume tumari beti mere paas hai.  
Aur apne papa ko bahut miss kar rahi hai.

daya: kon ho tum .agar meri beti ko kuch bhi kiya tho main tume jinda mar duga samje tum.

person: daya naam main kya rakh hai. agar apni beti ko jinda dhekhana chahate ho tho iss pate par aja na .  
Akele ana agar kisi bhi cid wala ko saath likar mat ana aur apni wife inspector shreya ko saath lekar jarur  
ana .muje usse pura na badala jo lena jarasi bhi hosiyari karne ki koshish  
kiye tho apane beti ke laash dhekhoge.

daya: ok main puch javu ga par meri beti ko kuch mat karna.

call disconnected hota hai.

abhijit: daya kis ka phone hai.

daya: kidnaper ka . Abhijit pari unne log ke paas jana hoga.

abhijit: chalo chal the hai.

daya: nahi abhijit tum log nahi unno sirf muje aur shreya ko bulaya hai.

abhijit: par daya tum donno. Main tume aur shreya ko kaise jane de sakta hu.

daya: abhijit hume jana ho pari unke paas wo log chahate hai ki hum donno hi aye.

abhijit: par ok teek hai apna khayaal rakh na.

daya and shreya left from their.

tarika : abhijit tume daya ko akele nahi beja na chahiye tha. Agar kuch gadabar huye tho.

abhijit: tarika tum chita mat karo. Sabh teek hoga.

abhjit: rajat, sachin hum log daya ke piche jate hai. Aur ha un logo ko kuch pata nahi hona chahiye.

sachin- rajat: ok sir.

in godown

diya ko chair se bada hota hai.

diya: uncle aap muje yaha kyu lekar aye hai. Agar mere papa ko pata chala tho aap log mardege.  
Aap nahi jane the mere papa kon hai

1 person: kon hai aapke papa

diya: aap nahi jate sr. inspector daya ka naam suna hoga vahi mere papa hai.

2 person: chup chap baith .

diya: wo gande wale uncle muje bhuk lagi hai. Agar aapne muje khana nahi  
diya tho main rovugi.( aur diya jor jor se rone lagti hai)

boss: koi tho isse chup karvavo. Nahi tho mere khan fhat jayege.

1 person move towards diya

1 person: beta chup hojavo aapko kya khana hai.

diya: ice cream

1 person: main lekar ata hu.

diya: ok.

1 person move to bring ice cream.

diya yaha par baate kar kar ke sabh ko bor karthi hai.

daya &amp; shreya godown puch jate hai.

shreya: diya

diya: mumma papa.

boss: age tum donno muje pata tha tum log jarur ajaye ge.

shreya: ronny tum .tume meri beti ka kidnap kiya hai.

ronny: shreya tume muje pahachaliya. Muje laga ki apne purane ashik ko nahi pahachanogi.

daya: shreya kya tum isse jante ho.

shreya: ha ye mere hi college main padta tha. Aur uske paas drug milethe issle ye isse  
collage main se nikal diya tha.

ronny: tume pata hai shreya kaha kaha nahi duda par tumara kuch pata nahi chala band  
main mumbai aya. Tho muje pata chala ki tum cid officer tume shaadi bhi ki hai.  
Shreya tum mere saath yaisa kaisi kar sakti hu main tum se pyaar kar tha hu.

shreya: chup raho ronny main tume pahale kaha tha ki main tume pyaar nahi kar thi aur ab  
meri shaadi hu yi hai. Sharm nahia ati tume yaisi baate kar thi hu.

ronny: shreya main tume aaj bhi pyaar kar tha pyaar ko mat thukravo.

ronny apni gun nikal tha hai aur daya ke sir pe lagatha hai.

ronny: shreya agar tume mere saath shaadi nahi kiyi tho main daya ko mar duga.

shreya: ronny pagal hogaye ho kya.

ronny: tum yaise nahi manogi. Aur ronny daya par goli marne wavala hi tha tabhi cid ki team ati hai

aur donno tarf firing hoti hai. Shreya diya ke paas jati hai aur usse gale lagti hai.

ronny daya par goli chalatha hai aur shreya dhekhthi hai aur daya ke samne jakar khadi rahti hai.  
Goli shreya ko lagti hai.

daya: shreya….. Shreya.

diya: mumma ….. Mumma

abhijit: nikhil abulance ko phone karo aur ishita diya ko lekar javo

diya: nahi main kahi nahi javugi . Main mumma ke paas hi rahugi.

ishita: mumma teek hai main tume ice cream dethi hu.

diya: nahi muje kuch nahi chahiye. Muje mumma chahiye.

after 15 minutes abulance come all of them move towards hospital.

in hospital

daya: doctor kaha hai.

doctor came there

daya: doctor meri patni ko goli lagi hai.

doctor: ine ot main lekar chalaye.

daya: please meri pati ko bachaye.

doctor: aap chita mat kijaye main apni puri koshish karuga.

doctor left from there

abhijit kept hand on daya shoulder

abhijit: daya shreya ko kuch nahi hoga . Agar tum yaise tuth javoge tho diya ko kon sambalega.  
Dhekho uski tarf wo kaise ro rahi hai

daya move towards diya

diya: papa mumma teek tho ho jayegi na.

daya: ha pari mumma teek ho jayegi. Meri pari strong hai na yaise nahi rote.

diya: papa aap bhi mat roiye mumma teek hojaye. (daya hug diya)

daya: ishita diya ko purvi ke paas chodkar ana.

diya: nahi papa diya ko yaha mumma ke paas raha na hai.

daya: par beta yaha chote bache nahi rukh the tum ishita mashi ke saath chali javo jab  
mumma teek hogi tho mai tume phone kar duga.

diya: nahi papa . Muje yaha apka khayaal rakhna hai jab mumma teek hojayegi  
aur dhekhegi diya ne papa ka khayaal nahi rakh tho wo naraz hojayegi.

daya: par beta.

abhijit: daya rahane do akhir tumari hi beti hai manegi nahi.

(light smile came on daya face and he hug diya)

after 1 hours

doctor came from ot all rashed towards doctor

daya: doctor shreya kaisi hai teek hai na.

doctor: mr. daya wo ab teek hai hamne goli nikal li hai.

daya: ham usse mil sakte hai.

doctor : ha kyu nahi ham unne ward main shift kar ne ke  
bhand aap log unnse mil sakte hai.

doctor left from there

after 1 hours sisiter came and informed them  
ki shreya ko hosh agaya hai.

all move towards shreya's ward

daya sit near shreya with diya.

shreya open her eye

shreya: daya aap teek hai na

daya: ha main teek hu

diya( with crying tonne): mumma ab aapko kaiysa lag raha hai.

shreya: main teek hu beta.

diya: mumma I love you

shreya: me to beta.

abhijit: ab maa beti hi baate karogi . Hame bhi chaice do bhai.  
Shreya ab teek ho

shreya: ha sir teek hu.

sachin: gudiya kaiysi ho

shreya: main teek hu bhai

daya: shreya tume kisne kaha tha bich main aneke liye.

shreya: daya wo main

daya: kuch mat bolo.

tarika: teek hai na. diya ab ghar chalegina ab tumari mumma teek ha.  
Ham bhand main aja yege.

diya: par bhadi maa

daya: pari kuch par var nahi mumma ab teek hai. Tum javo aur aram karo

diya: ok papa . Aap mumma ka aur aapna khayaal rakhna

daya: ha rakhuga.

diya: bye mumma . Mumma main bhand main avugi.

shreya: ok beta take care.

all move towards their respectively house

daya: shreya tume pata hai na agar tume kuch ho jata tho mera kya hota.

shreya: daya aapko pata hai na hamari duties kaiysi hai. Abhi bhi kuch bhi  
ho sakta.

daya: shreya yaisi baate mat karo . Tum aur pari hi meri jindgi ho.  
Tum mujse promise karo tum muje choldar kahi nahi javogi.

shreya: aap bhi na.

daya: shreya pahale promise.

shreya: ok main aap ko chodkar kahi nahi javugi.

daya: shreya ab tum aram karo

shreya sleep . Daya rest her head on bed .

in abhijit house

tarika: diya dhud pivo

diya: muje nahi chahiye bhadi maa. Muje mumma ke paas jana hai.

tarika: diya bahut raat hogayi hai kal subha jayege.

diya: ok bhadi maa.

tarika: adi tume ab invitation dena padega dhud pine ke liye.

abhijit came

abhijit: kya ho raha hai.

diya: kuch nahi bhadi papa wo ham dhud pi rahe hai.

tarika: abhijit tum aaj adi ke paas so na aaj pari ke saath so javugi

thay all move towards their respective bed room.

in morning

doctor check shreya

doctor: aaj discharges mil jayega.

daya: ok doctor. Doctor left from room

diya , tarika and abhijit came in hospital.

diya: gud morning mumma papa.

shreya: diya gud morning beta.

daya: pari doctor uncle ne kaha hai ham mumma ko aaj ghar lekar  
ja sakthe hai.

diya: sach papa.

daya: ha tum mumma ke saath baitho main sabh formalities kar ke  
lathu.

daya left from their.

after some shreya get discharges from hospital.

they all move towards dareya house.

review dena mat bulna.


	13. Chapter 13

this is the last chapter of my 1 st story . Thanx lot of who reviews my story.

….

….

….

….

all are in dareya house.

they enter in house.

adi: choti mumma aap teek hai na.

shreya: ha adi main teek hu.

diya: papa muje bhuk lagi hai.

tarika: main kuch banathi hu. Tarika move towards kitchen.

shreya aapne bed room main jati hai.

after 1 hrs she came in living room.

all are doing chit chat with each other.

daya: shreya tum kyu ayi . Tume kuch chahiye.

shreya: kuch nahi chahiye. Wo main bor ho rahi thi.

daya: par shreya aram kar na chahiye na.

shreya: main yaha aap log ke saath raha kar bhi aram kar kar sakthi hu na.

daya: tum nahi manogi.

shreya sit on couch.

they all done chit chat with each other.

after they all done their dinner . Abhijit and tarika alongwith adi they  
left from daya house.

dareya room.

daya: pari so javo mumma ko tag mat karo wo bimar hai na.

diya: ok papa gud night papa mumma.

daya/ shreya: gud night beta.

daya move towards washroom. And after 15 min came and on bed

shreya are loss in her thought she did not notice that daya is came from  
washroom.

daya: shreya … shreya ( but did not answered )

daya kept hand on shreya' shoulders.

daya: shreya kya soch rahi ho.

shreya: kuch nahi bas yaise hi.

daya: kya baat hai muje nahi batavogi.

shreya: kuch nahi wo purane din yaad agaye.

daya: ha jab tum nayi nayi bureau ayi thi .

shreya: aur aap se mulakat aur fir pyaar . Muje pata hi nahi chala  
kab main aapse pyaar karni lagi.

daya: shreya tumne har khadm pe saath diya hai .

shreya: wo tho mera farj hai. Aapne bhi tho meri bahut madad kiyi hai.

daya: shreya tume yaad hai tumne mere liye vard (fast) rakha tha.

shreya: ha aapko pata jab maine aapko uss halat main dhekha kar muje kuch suj hi  
nahi raha tha.

daya: shreya maine tume bahut itzaar karva ya na. aapne pyaar ka izahaar kar ne main.

shreya: ha

they both remembered all the movement that they spend with each other.

how shreya take care of his daya sir. How she kept the vard ( fast) for his daya sir.

how his daya sir save her and her dadi dada .

came all flash back infrant of them.

and smile kept on their face.

..

..

..

..

..

end of the story.

sorry friends boring tha par muje ye story khatm kar ni thi.  
Kuch bhi suj hi nahi raha tha iss liye main tay ki ab story end karugi  
sorry for very very short chapter.

so gud bye friends and please rewievs dena mat bulna.

agar koi mistake hui hai tho maaf kar na aur agar koi hurt huva tho  
bhi maaf karna.


End file.
